SkyZ
by okiyama
Summary: Tsuna always kept a low profile in the fashion world, being a poor errand boy, away from the glory. He doesn't like attention. He never thought that accepting a challenge would cause himself to be pestered by people who are big-shots. Totally ironic.
1. He is more than he appears

Oki: Hihi! I know when you see this, you would be like ' huh? why another story?'

Yama: We will of course update the other stories...so please understand! XD

Oki: This story is inspired by a show, with several of our ideas combined together.

Yama: So pls do read and give us suggestions and comments!

Oki: We don't own KHR, so enjoy! XP

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_o_oo_ooo_o_o

"Hey, isn't that Dame-Tsuna? What is he doing here?"

"Oh, you mean that Dame-Tsuna, the errand boy? I heard that he always run errands for different companies, since he is so poor!"

"I'm sure he is just here to deliver something! If not, I bet that he is a waiter! There is no way Dame-Tsuna could be a formal guest of this party!"

Tsuna inwardly whimpered when he heard the not-so-soft comments made by several 'high-class' ladies as he carefully made his way through crowds of people. Just because he was used to such harsh comments did not mean that Tsuna liked to hear them.

Sighing to himself, Tsuna tightened his hold on the bag he was hugging. Tsuna was currently walking in the middle of a party event, where there were only rich and influential people present. Of course, someone who was wearing a cheap suit like Tsuna would be seen as someone from the lower class.

Tsuna had always covered his eyes with his brown hair, giving others an impression that the brunette was shy. Furthermore, Tsuna had never argued or complained when others bullied him, causing people to think him as someone easy to be bossed around.

Tsuna had accepted a job to deliver a bag of clothes to the models that were showcasing in this party. Hence, the brown-haired man was heading towards the changing room to deliver the branded clothes…

He really cannot shrew up his task this time. Tsuna, being clumsy, had messed up most of his jobs given by the companies he worked for.

If he messes up this time, like falling and dirtying the branded clothes, Tsuna would really be fired—for good.

Shaking his head helplessly, Tsuna's thoughts were broken when a group, consisting of a tall man and several women stopped in front of him.

"Oh, isn't this Dame-Tsuna? What are you doing here?" one of the women asked arrogantly, her tone indicating that she was taunting Tsuna.

"There is no way, such a useless and poor man like him will be invited." Another woman with blond hair was saying.

Frowning under his curtain of hair, Tsuna was a little annoyed that those women were looking down on him. It was not that he was not invited at all…

Nodding curtly, Tsuna was about to walk away when a low stopped him in his tracks. The black-haired man among the haughty women had spoken.

"I've never seen you before. Which company are you from?" Hibari asked silently, his eyes staring straight at Tsuna, who turned his head away from Hibari's piercing gaze.

"Come on, Hibari-san, Dame-Tsuna here isn't from any company! He's just an errand boy! Let's not bother about him!" the blond lady continued, her hand snaking up Hibari's right shoulder.

Hibari slapped the woman's hand away, not caring if the lady was hurt or something, his eyes never leaving Tsuna. Hibari hated crowding and those cocky women around him were annoying. If he was not in this formal event, Hibari would have bitten them all to death.

Hibari had not wanted to come to this packed party at all. However, since he was the boss of one of top companies in the fashion and model industry, Cloud Studio, he had no choice. The moment Hibari stepped into the party, held at a grand hall; these irritating women had surrounded him and started talking to him…as if he would respond.

The rich man wanted to know who the brown-haired man before him was. Was Tsuna just an errand boy? Or was he much more?

Hibari was a powerful man, having experienced many hardships and challenges. He was sure that he could recognize people who were strong, who had potential.

He had felt a cool aura from Tsuna, one that people normally would not have…

"Which company are you from? Who are you?" Hibari inquired his tone slightly darker. He disliked crowding, but he had no love for people who purposely ignored him too.

Hibari did not care if the women around him were shocked that the normally quiet Hibari would be willing to speak to a mere errand boy. It was curious to know more about Tsuna, who was still silent and still.

Glaring coldly at the females, Hibari smirked. "If you would excuse me, I would like to speak with this man…_alone_." Hibari then turned back to Tsuna when the ladies escaped.

"Sorry…sir, if you don't mind…I need to deliver this," Tsuna held the bag up before continuing.

"To the changing room for the model. He needs it for the showcase soon." Tsuna bowed quickly before dashing away, not giving Hibari a chance to react.

_SkyZ_

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Now, we will be showcasing the newest clothes designed by the famous designer of SkyZ! Please wait for a few minutes before we start!" the people present in the party all clapped as they waited patiently for the music to start.

SkyZ was a famous clothing brand that was well-known world-wide, its designs all unique and cool. Many people were willing to spend a large sum of money just to buy the limited number of clothing designed by the SkyZ's designer.

Surprisingly, although SkyZ was famous, no one actually knew who the designer was. Even the employees working in the company did not know anything. There were rumors that the designer was actually the boss of SkyZ…

_gokudera and reborn_

"What do you think you are doing? Not telling me anything! You just suddenly drag me here and expect me to work?" Gokudera growled as he glared at his manager. The silver-haired man was a famed model in Italy, with many companies wanting him to model for them. However, Gokudera had a hot temper.

Right now, he was very angry, since his manager, Reborn, had just accepted a job without his permission! Reborn had just drove him to the party and asked the make-up artist to tidy him up, before actually telling him what was going on.

"Stop being so stubborn, if you quit, the whole thing would be ruined. Then Vongola's reputation would be spoilt…by you." Reborn smirked, though he was not that pleased that his model was ignoring him. Reborn knew that Gokudera cared for his company greatly and would accept the job…

"Fine, I'll do it." Gokudera growled as he grabbed roughly at the clothes Tsuna brought, turning towards the changing room when a hand grabbed him.

Turning sharply towards the person who grabbed him, Gokudera frowned deeply when he saw Tsuna holding onto his sleeve.

"What?" Gokudera asked harshly, slightly confused. He did not know Tsuna, thus he did not understand why the brunette would unexpectedly grab onto him.

"Please handle the clothes with care." Tsuna said softly, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Those clothes that Gokudera were holding…Tsuna had carefully ironed them and cautiously delivered them to Gokudera. They were after all Tsuna's hard work and Tsuna did not want them to go down the drain instantly. On the other hand, if the designer clothes were creased and crumpled, it would not be nice…right?

Which led to this situation where Gokudera was glaring directly at Tsuna, whose eyes was still covered.

"Are you looking down at me?" Gokudera snarled his face red with anger. He refused to be taught by a stranger on what he should do.

"Since you are so great, why do you and I compete? Both of us wear a costume each for show case, we let the audience decide." Gokudera sneered, daring Tsuna to refuse or back down.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, thinking about the idea. It was interesting…Reborn decided. However, Reborn had his doubts. The brown-haired man standing in front of them had a good posture…but the manager was not sure about Tsuna's confidence and skill.

Maybe he should advice Gokudera to take back his challenge.

"Fine, if I win, please handle the clothes with care next time." Tsuna said firmly, raising his head higher so that Gokudera and Reborn could see part of his eyes under his hair.

Reborn and Gokudera had not expected Tsuna to agree so easily.

"I'm go talk to the management." Reborn announced before walking away, leaving both Gokudera and Tsuna to prepare themselves.

"You seemed awfully confident, huh?" Gokudera snickered. The silver-haired man was confident in his looks and skills, since he was sure that he had way more modeling experience than Tsuna. He was going to win for such.

"You better try your best and don't ruin the clothes yourself, not being able to present the clothes well." Gokudera taunted before he strolled surely away, waving a hand in farewell.

Turning to face the make-up artist, who was watching silently all along, Tsuna smiled and offered a handshake.

"Please to meet you…"

The make-up artist grinned and shook Tsuna's hand.

"That was extreme! You actually accepted Gokudera's challenge! I mostly cannot stand his temper! I'm Ryohei, please to meet you!" Ryohei beamed before patting Tsuna on his back.

"I'm Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled back before he decided to ask Ryohei.

"Err…do you happen to have some pins? I would like to pin my hair up." Tsuna scratched his hand sheepishly, wondering how Ryohei would response.

"No worries! I'll extremely help you make-up! I will give you some extreme pins too!" Ryohei exclaimed before towing Tsuna to his equipment and handed the brunette several hair pins.

"I was wondering if you had experience on the stage, since you readily accepted Gokudera's challenge." Ryohei started as he watched Tsuna slowly pinned his hair.

"No, this is my first time going onto the stage…my job was always to…" Tsuna trailed off as he pinned last of his bangs up, earning him a startled gasp from Ryohei.

"Is something wrong with my face?" Tsuna questioned curiously, wondering if there was something stuck to his face.

"You…"

_ooo_o_ooooooo_o_oo_o

Yama: Tell us how is it? XD Pls!XD

Oki: pls do review!

Yama: Thanks! :)


	2. He is more than he shows

Yama: Eh, are we having pairings?

Oki: Hmmm...personally, we don't really write pairings...so not sure.

Yama: We, however, prefer hinting! XD

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Anyways, thank you all for you reviews! The next chapter may be slower, since we would want to update the other stories! :)

Oki: Thank you for your understanding and...

Yama: Enjoy! *beams*

_ooooooooooo_o_ooooooo_oo_oooo_o_o_o_

Years of being an errand boy actually gave Tsuna an advantage. He had many opportunities to watch many famous models at work. He might not seem like it, but Tsuna was actually a fast learner. Through observation, Tsuna had learned how to walk like a model, although he was not a pro yet…

Thus, Tsuna was quite sure that he could make it; at least he would not embarrass himself in front of so many important guests by tripping and falling.

To speak the truth, Tsuna could not see very well under his curtain of hair. Thus, it always ended up with Tsuna tripping over various things. With his hair pinned up, Tsuna's vision cleared instantly and the brunette could see the world clearly without fail.

Tsuna was not as clumsy as he seemed, and he would show the others that.

"You…" Ryohei began with his eyes full of surprise as he gaped at Tsuna, who had finished pinning his bangs up.

"Yes?" Tsuna tilted his head curiously, wondering what Ryohei was going to say. Why was Ryohei staring at his face? Was it because Tsuna's face was too girly? Or was it to…plain?

Tsuna had seen himself in the mirror before, without his bangs covering his eyes. He was of an average height and he looked…well…normal to him.

Tsuna normally had brown eyes, which was one of the reasons he hid them beneath his hair…unless needed.

"You are extreme!" Ryohei burst out as he grabbed onto Tsuna's shoulder, shaking the brown-haired man vigorously. From the look on the make-up artist's face, Ryohei was clearly excited.

The moment Ryohei saw Tsuna's face, the make-up artist immediately wanted to doll Tsuna up. Under his long bangs, Tsuna was actually…quite pretty, all because of his big brown eyes and smooth skin.

The brunette had the perfect skin for make-up! However, Ryohei had to admit that Tsuna was actually more towards the handsome side…except for the brown eyes…

The coloured hairpins actually suit Tsuna well.

"Huh?" Tsuna managed out as he glanced at the eager Ryohei in confusion, not understanding what Ryohei meant. One way or another, the brown-haired man knew that Ryohei was praising him, but Tsuna could not make out what the taller man before him was talking about.

"Come, let me help you prepare! You can win Gokudera! I'm confident with your looks, but the rest you have to rely on yourself!" Ryohei continued as he pushed a puzzled Tsuna down into a chair and began his work.

_party_

"Ladies and gentlemen, today, we will have two models showcasing instead of one. Also, we have invited a special guest to judge the models…Mr. Hibari!" the host announced again after Reborn spoke to him.

He was a little curious of the sudden change, but he decided not to question Reborn. Well, Reborn was one with reputation…

_gokudera_

"Tsuna is extremely here!" Ryohei beamed as he led a brown-haired man out towards the waiting Reborn and Gokudera. When Gokudera spotted Tsuna, the silver-haired man was stunned.

Almost instantly, Gokudera began to laugh.

"Ha, ha, are you kidding me? He looks feminine! Are you sure you can portray the coolness of the costume you are wearing?" Gokudera snickered as pointed at Tsuna, who frowned.

True, the clothes that he was wearing gave people a sense of coolness and calmness. If he continued to look so innocent and clueless, it would be his loss…

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Tsuna waited for the music to start before he slowly opened his eyes, as his lips curved into a smirk.

"You should brace yourself, since you are going to be the one losing." Tsuna smirked coolly before he stepped out onto the stage, a shocked Gokudera, Ryohei and Reborn behind him.

Tsuna looked completely different from before, as if he was another person.

"He seemed totally different!" Ryohei exclaimed, not believing his eyes. Tsuna suddenly seemed different, a unique aura surrounding him. He knew that the Tsuna before him was still the same, but somehow, the errand boy had changed.

It was as if they were looking at a confident and experienced model.

_hibari_

Hibari sat on a chair, right in front of the stage, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the models on the stage. He was suddenly invited to be the judge of the so-called showdown between two models. Well, Hibari did have experience as a judge...

Not that Hibari bothered, but the businessman was rather reluctant to sit in the middle of a crowd of herbivores.

He, after all, hated crowding.

Hibari glared coldly at both the models, seriously observing how they portray themselves and the clothes they were wearing.

Like others, Hibari had no idea who the designer of SkyZ was. The designs of SkyZ were unique and filled with the designer's own style, which made it hard for others to copy them. That was what made the designer and his costumes impressive.

Hibari recognized Gokudera as the silver-haired model on stage. The black-haired man had seen Gokudera several times when the famous model went for photo shoots in his company's studio. Hence, Hibari roughly knew where Gokudera's standards were.

Hibari, however, did not know who the other model was, for he had not seen himself before.

Was he a newbie?

There was something about the brunette that bothered Hibari. The brunette had a cool aura, like the one he previously felt from the errand boy earlier.

Could he be…?

Furthermore, the brown-haired man was showing off his orange coat full of silver buttons, displaying the black shirt underneath it. It appeared that the shorter model knew every single detail of the costume he was wearing, as if he was the one who designed it himself…

A sly smile stretching on his face, Hibari knew that the result was obvious.

The brunette might not have as much experience as Gokudera, but he was definitely more creative and knew actually what to do to show off his clothing fully.

It seemed that Hibari found someone _interesting_…

_tsuna_

Running a finger through the silver buttons on his coat, Tsuna gave the audiences a cool smirk, earning him coos from the ladies.

He was not sure that he could win Gokudera just with skill alone, but lucky, the coat he was wearing was from SkyZ, which was the one he designed. (o.o)

Staring straight ahead, Tsuna smiled and bowed slightly as the audiences clapped loudly, his eyes glowing.

It was time for Hibari to announce the results.

Standing up, Hibari calmly opened his mouth to speak.

"Both models have their own style, so it was hard to decide between the two of them…however, I came to a conclusion." Hibari paused, his eyes scanning the models' faces.

"This model here is the winner for today." Hibari announced, his hand in Tsuna's direction.

Smiling shyly, Tsuna bowed deeply before he quickly exited the stage, conscious to the hungry stares of the ladies and people praising him. He liked to stay low, not wanting to attach any attention or trouble. Tsuna was really starting to regret taking up Gokudera's challenge...

"Look, the new model is so cool! He's eyes are _orange_!"

"Maybe he is wearing contacts?"

"He is so cute!"

He had to get away before he gains more unwanted attention.

As Tsuna quickly let his bangs down, Tsuna's way to escape was blocked by Reborn and Ryohei.

"Here, this is a towel for you to wipe your face." Ryohei grinned as he handed Tsuna a wet towel, which the shorter man took gratefully.

"Thank you for your pins, Ryohei-san." Tsuna nodded curtly, holding out the hairpins to the make-up artist, who shook his head.

"You can keep them! After all, they look extremely good on you!" Ryohei winked before he waved Tsuna goodbye, leaving the brunette alone with Reborn.

"I'll be going then…" Tsuna trailed off as he gradually backed away from Reborn, his eyes on Reborn. He had a bad feeling that if he stayed any longer...

"Wait," Reborn said his tone solemn as he stared straight into Tsuna's now-brown eyes.

Turning to Reborn stiffly, Tsuna smiled nervously, not daring to meet Reborn's black eyes.

"Yes?"

"You have _talent_; I'll train you into a world-class model." Reborn smirked as he watched Tsuna lowered his head, wincing when Reborn continued.

"Together with Gokudera, you will…" Tsuna yelped before he ran off, not bothering if he collected the costumes back or not. He knew it! Reborn was going to force him into doing something he did not like!

He had to get away, fast, or he would be forced…

He preferred being buried under his pile of paperwork than to face the calculative Reborn again.

_reborn_

Reborn grinned slyly when Gokudera ran out of the stage, searching frantically for Tsuna.

"Where is he?" Gokudera demanded, his eyes searching wildly for the brunette. Tsuna won him, so Gokudera had to keep his promise. However, Tsuna had slipped away before he noticed.

Moreover, Tsuna gained Gokudera's respect. Through the showcase, Gokudera realized that appearances were not everything.

Tsuna was an example.

The silver-haired model had decided to follow and learn from Tsuna…

"Don't worry, Tsuna will be back! He _loves_ modeling…along with you." Reborn lied through his teeth, inwardly snickering as Gokudera beamed.

"Really, he really said that?"

"Yes, **really**, _Tsuna_ said that."

_oooooooooooooooooo_o_oooo_o_oooo

Oki: I hope this is okay! XD

Oki: So...we now know that Tsuna is the designer of SkyZ...BUT the other characters don't! *winks*

Yama: Pls review!

Oki: Thx! X)


	3. He is more than he speaks

Yama: We are back!

Oki: This time, Tsuna meets someone new! XD

Yama: We don't own KHR, and pls enjoy!

Oki: Read, enjoy and review! ;)

_oooooooooooooo_oo_o_o_oo_

"May I ask why you are here? How did you even know where I'm living?" Tsuna asked carefully, his eyes glued onto the now-drinking-coffee Reborn. It had been a day since Tsuna had won Gokudera's challenge and Tsuna had thought that he was safe. No one knew who that brown-haired model was; they certainly would not think that Tsuna would be good enough for the showcase.

Tsuna had assumed that he would continue to live a life without any unwanted attention, away from Gokudera and Reborn.

He was terribly wrong.

Right now, Reborn was sitting comfortably on a couch, slowly sipping his coffee as he stared calmly at the helpless Tsuna. It was in the late afternoon, after Tsuna had reached home that he saw the unpleasant surprise.

Reborn was the last person that Tsuna wanted to see. His senses warned him of the danger of being involved with Reborn, who he was sure was hatching a plan…

Even if Tsuna purposefully ignored Reborn, the cunning manager would still come after him.

"For a mere errand boy, you have a pretty _decent_ apartment yourself." Reborn nodded in feign approval, ignoring Tsuna's question. Indeed, Tsuna's house was mainly white with two rooms. The home was relative clean with acceptable designs and placement of the furniture.

It had totally exceeded Reborn's expectations. However, the black-haired man had a question in mind: How did Tsuna get such money to buy an apartment himself? Reborn was quite certain that the pay of an errand boy was not that…much.

So where did Tsuna get the money?

"Seriously, Reborn, why are you here? How did you even get in?" Tsuna sighed as he took a seat on his red couch, directly opposite Reborn, obviously not pleased that the manager had entered his house without his permission.

His apartment was his personal space. Tsuna was not willing to allow a stranger into his house.

Tsuna was lucky that he rarely brought work from SkyZ back to his house. If not, Reborn would have found out about his identity as the SkyZ designer. Tsuna was sure that the older man had sneaked around before Tsuna reached home.

"I'm here to train you into a capable model." Reborn smirked, deciding that he should go straight to the point.

Shaking his head frantically, Tsuna cried, "No, no, no, there's no way you are making me! I did not even agree!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him, rejecting the idea of him being a model.

"We shall see. You will be working as a model under Vongola. All you need is to sign here." Reborn grinned as he placed held up a piece of paper and a pen.

"I'm just an errand boy without talents! You can't make me sign that!" Tsuna retorted, pointing at the piece of contract Reborn was holding. Once Tsuna agreed to Reborn's request, his low-profile life would officially be destroyed!

"You will become a model, I'm sure." Reborn promised as he tossed Tsuna the paper bags that he (Reborn) had brought with him.

"What are these?" Tsuna asked suspiciously as he eyes the paper bags in distaste, wondering if those were blackmail materials or weapons…

"This is a gift." Reborn waved dismissingly as Tsuna stared at him in shock, mouth wide opened. Inside the paper bags were branded goods, ranging from hats to socks and shoes. Reborn must have spent a lot of money on those…

Reborn had decided to recruit and train Tsuna, after he saw the brunette's performance with Gokudera.

Tsuna had natural talent.

Once Tsuna decided to step into the model and fashion world, Reborn was confident that Tsuna would become one of the best in Italy.

However, first, Reborn had to 'convince' Tsuna.

Who knew under his 'errand boy' and 'shy' mask, Tsuna was actually a gem, a charismatic man?

"You are too plain, without any fashion sense." Reborn sneered, pointing straight at Tsuna's plain orange cotton tee and baggy pants.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and glared at Reborn. "What's wrong with my clothes?" they were not too attention grabbing, just like what Tsuna wanted. It fit him.

"I'm just an errand boy without talents, not a model! Furthermore, I'm busy!" Tsuna protested, pushing the paper bags back to Reborn, who smirked widely

"You are busy? Well, you can earn more as a model." Reborn stated, watching Tsuna in amusement.

Tsuna frowned as Reborn snickered. The brown-haired man was really busy. Other than running errands for people, Tsuna still had to come up with several designs to prepare for the upcoming fashion competition in Italy…which SkyZ could not afford to lose.

Why must Reborn bother him at such a critical time?

"So what if I'm an errand boy? I hate attention. Who are _you_ to judge me?" Tsuna unexpectedly growled out, his eyes cold as ice.

Reborn was the same as the others. The manager was looking down at him. Was being an errand boy that bad?

Tsuna did not understand.

Giving Reborn another cold look under his bangs, Tsuna stormed off, out of his own house.

Reborn stared silently as Tsuna stormed out, a slight frown in his face. As his phone rang, Reborn flipped it open and answered Gokudera's call.

"Yes?" the tall man inquired, scowling when Gokudera's keen voice nearly piercing his eardrums. Ever since the showcase, the silver-haired model had wanted to meet Tsuna personally...but Reborn could not have that. Letting Gokudera meet Tsuna would meant that Reborn's lie would be broken...

"So, is the boss happy with the clothes?" Gokudera asked, hoping that the clothes that he bought Tsuna were to the brunette's liking. Gokudera had wanted to meet and learn more from Tsuna, but Reborn had refused to let him meet the brown-haired man. Well, at least Gokudera would still see Tsuna at a later date, when Tsuna goes to modelling events, under Vongola...

Glancing at the unwanted paper bags on the floor, Reborn briefly wondered if he should tell Gokudera the truth…maybe not.

"Yes, he's_ pleased_." After all, Reborn was determined to get Tsuna into the Vongola. Reborn did not make any mistake; he had indeed found a raw talent.

Reborn had felt it again.

Reborn had felt Tsuna's cool aura again, ever since the showcase. It was the cool atmosphere surrounding Tsuna had had captured Reborn's attention.

Smiling to himself, Reborn was sure that he was right.

Tsuna was definitely a natural.

Reborn was going to end Tsuna's low-profile life officially.

_tsuna_

Tsuna ran as fast as he could into the evening, feeling quite angry at Reborn. The older man did not consider his feelings at all! So what if Reborn was from Vongola and had reputation?

Tsuna knew of Vongola, a big company that can be on par with the Cloud Studio.

However, Tsuna was not one without any influential either. Just because Tsuna did not abuse his power did not mean that the brunette did not have the ability to…

Deep in his thoughts, Tsuna bumped into someone as he ran blindly; causing the man he bumped into to drop his package.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Tsuna asked anxiously as he bent down to pick up the photos that were scattered from the fallen open package.

"Oh, that's alright. Don't worry." The purple-haired man reassured smoothly as he too bent down to pick up his photos along with Tsuna.

Mukuro had just arrived back in Italy, after his overseas trip. He had been enjoying the cool evening air when a brown-haired man suddenly flew towards him, catching Mukuro off guard.

Seeing that the brunette had immediately sincerely apologized to him, Mukuro decided to forgive him and smiled.

"I'm Mukuro, you can call me M. I'm a photographer." Mukuro beamed, holding his right hand out to Tsuna, who smiled back.

"I'm Tsuna, please to meet you! Your photos are great!" Tsuna smiled as he took Mukuro's out-stretched hand. He did not mind making a new friend and Mukuro seemed nice enough.

Handing the photos back to the purple-haired photographer, Tsuna scratched his head sheepishly and bowed briefly.

"I'm sorry…" the brunette began.

"Why don't I treat you to a cup of coffee as thanks for helping me pick my photos up?" Mukuro suggested as he pulled a hesitant Tsuna with him.

"Huh?" It was turning dark soon and Tsuna had to go back, whether Reborn was still in his house or not. The designer had work at SkyZ the next day, so he had to wake up early…

On the other hand, Tsuna was confused by Mukuro's invitation to coffee. Tsuna was the one who bumped into the taller man, but why did Mukuro want to thank him?

Also, people had always told Tsuna not to randomly follow strangers…

Mukuro was not counted as a stranger…right?

"Err…maybe I should just…" Tsuna was cut off when Mukuro gave him a playful smirk and narrowed his mismatched eyes, his grip on Tsuna's left hand tightening.

"I insist."

_oooo_o_oo_ooooooooo_o_o

Oki: Hoped you all enjoyed it!

Yama: Pls review! XD

Oki: See ya soon and thx! :)


	4. He is more than he wants

Oki: Ciao, thanks for all your reviews! XD

Yama: A shorter chapter this time... *smiles nervously* but...

Oki: Enjoy!

Yama: That's beacuse we don't own KHR too! X)

_o_o_oo_o

"So you are a travelling photographer! That's kind of cool!" Tsuna exclaimed in awe when Mukuro reintroduced himself in formal again. They are currently in a quiet café, sitting opposite each other with a cup of coffee each in front of them.

It was currently night time, and Tsuna wanted to go home as soon as possible, but it seemed that his wish would not happen so soon…

"Yes, I'll be staying in Italy for a while for a couple of shots." Mukuro grinned, his mismatched eyes glowing smugly.

Normally, when people first met Mukuro, they would either be thrown off by the photographer's looks or just avoid his eyes for one reason or another. However, Mukuro could tell that Tsuna was not uncomfortable around Mukuro. True, the brunette may seemed to be shy around people, but he was not afraid to confront them. From the few sentences that they exchanged, Mukuro found that Tsuna was more than he let on.

"May I take a closer look at your photos? I sneaked a glance when I picked them up and I think your pictures are wonderful!" Tsuna unexpectedly blurted out, hoping that Mukuro would let him see the photos…Since he could not leave any sooner, he might as well make use of the chace to entertain himself...

Smirking at Tsuna, Mukuro shrugged casually and handed the pack of photos to the eager Tsuna. Why would Mukuro mind showing off his works?

"Why not, please be my guest."

Mukuro, also known as M, was one of the best photographers in Italy. Many fashion and modeling companies tried to hire Mukuro as their photographer, but the unusual purple-haired man only accept the requests that he deemed interesting and worthy, thus making Mukuro the most-wanted photographer for years…

This time, Mukuro came back to Italy, his homeland, for the upcoming showcase competition where many famous brands including SkyZ would be taking part in. however, Mukuro main aim was to take the photos of the SkyZ designs…

As Mukuro took a deep drink from his cup, Tsuna suddenly spoke up, breaking the purple-haired man's thoughts.

"This picture…seems weird…the atmosphere is awkward…" Tsuna trailed off, fearing Mukuro would be offended by his inexperienced words. Mukuro, on the other hand, was mildly surprised by Tsuna's unexpected words.

Indeed, the picture Tsuna was holding on to was the one that Mukuro was displeased with. It was one of Mukuro's worst pieces.

Yet, to others, the picture was one of the best Mukuro had ever taken.

Mukuro had taken the photo a year ago, when he was in Italy. That time, the costume displayed was from SkyZ.

It was not the model's fault, but SkyZ costumes were too unique and detailed most of the time, that the model could not grasp the actual feeling displayed…

Tsuna was right in a way—the atmosphere was weird in Mukuro's eyes.

Thus, like many people, Mukuro was keen to know who the SkyZ designer was—he wanted to congratulate the mystery person for making his photographer life a challenge.

Looking thoughtfully at Tsuna, Mukuro had to admit that he was rather impressed by Tsuna's unanticipated observation skills. Tsuna had potential, the photographer decided. Mukuro would like to observe Tsuna more; after all, you do not get to see someone with their face half-covered every day.

He briefly wondered how Tsuna look like under his long bangs…

Chuckling deeply, Mukuro leaned forward and tilted his head, a decision made.

"Why don't you be _my_ assistant? You have _talent_." Mukuro grinned as he ran a hand through his hair.

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief before he shook his head slowly, not believing what he heard.

"Err…sorry, I have to decline your kind offer. I have a lot in my hands and I don't have the talent you mentioned." Tsuna replied bluntly, looking nervously at Mukuro.

_No more trouble and attention for me please…_

Mukuro's offer was too sudden. Tsuna did not know how famous Mukuro was, but why did it seemed that people from the same industrial always liked to bother him?

First it was Reborn, now it was Mukuro's turn.

The two taller men Tsuna met kept telling the brunette that he had the potential and talent…Every time Tsuna spoke up, something troublesome seemed to pop up.

Maybe he should really _stop_ speaking up.

His smile slipping a little, Mukuro narrowed his eyes and laughed darkly, not too pleased that Tsuna immediately rejected his offer.

Many people wanted to learn from Mukuro as his assistant or student. Yet, Tsuna had actually rejected his generous proposal without any hesitation, without any consideration.

However, judging from the edge in Tsuna's tone, Mukuro knew not to push any further. The purple-haired photographer still wanted to earn Tsuna's trust…if not, the brown-haired man would be wary around him…

"This is my name card, if you are interested, _call me_." Mukuro beamed slyly as he handed Tsuna his name card.

Now, all Mukuro needed was an opportunity to get Tsuna to be his assistant. Mukuro was not willing to let go of the unusual and secretive brunette so easily.

Not far away from them, Mukuro could hear someone with black hair asking for direction in Japanese, a language that Mukuro had learnt to speak over the years.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" Mukuro purred as the tall and lean man approached Tsuna and Mukuro, a sheepish smile on his face.

Eyeing the newcomer, Mukuro's smirk stretched even wider.

His opportunity came.

His opportunity came in the form of a person named Yamamoto.

_Hibari_

In his office, late at night, Hibari frowned as he flipped through the pages of a particularly annoying proposal. The showcase competition organized by the Cloud Studio (in Italy) was round the corner and they could not seem to find enough models for the showcase.

It was strange, really.

Normally, when there was a big showcase consisting of designs from famous brands, there should be more than enough models for the event…

There was no way such a well-known brand like SkyZ would not have any offer…

Somehow, **this time**…not much modeling companies seemed to be willing to help SkyZ model…

This time, it seemed that Vongola was the only company willing to model for SkyZ.

It was strange…indeed.

_r_gg_

"You did what?" Gokudera asked loudly as Reborn smirked.

"Yes, we, the Vongola, will be the only ones showcasing SkyZ's designs. You and Tsuna will represent Vongola." Reborn snickered as he watched Gokudera grinned brightly, his eyes full of excitement.

"That means that I will be working will boss this time! Thank you Reborn! However, I wonder why we are the only ones modeling for SkyZ…" Gokudera tapped his chin thoughtfully before shrugging.

The silver-haired model was just delighted and looking forward to meeting Tsuna again…that he failed to notice Reborn's dark smirk.

It was going to be _fun_...for Reborn at least.

_oo_o_oooooooooooo_oo_ooo_o_o

Yama: Hope this is alright! XD More and more events to come! ;)

Oki: We will be updating the other stories...soon (I hope).

Yama: So, please review and...

Oki: Till then! :P


	5. He is more than he goes

Yama: Hi, we are back...in SkyZ! X)

Oki: Ok, we know we did not update the other stories yet...but...

Yama: Read this chapter first? :D We will soon...this story's chapter pop out first! X)

Oki: Thank you all for the reviews!

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Oki: Enjoy!

_o_oo_o_ooooooooooooooo_oo_ooo_oo

"Ha, can I ask for directions? I'm not really familiar with this country!" the black-haired man asked in Japanese as he smiled nervously at Mukuro.

"Oh, you are not familiar with Italy? Where are you from?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow in amusement, his smirk stretching every minute. The photographer knew exactly what to do to make use of Yamamoto's problems to help him with his plan…

"I just came to Japan! Do you know where the BB Stadium is?" Yamamoto asked again, his gaze now fixed on Mukuro.

"I flew all the way here for the baseball finals! I can't afford to be late! Please help me!" Yamamoto continued as he grinned widely at Tsuna, hoping that the shorter man would help him. Yamamoto was really in rush this time. He did not want to miss a single minute of the important baseball match.

Yamamoto had got lost halfway, after he left the airport. Unfortunately for the black-haired man, he did not know much Italy and could not communicate well with the locals. Thus, until now, Yamamoto was still asking for directions when he met Mukuro and Tsuna. He was glad when Mukuro had spoken to him in fluent Japanese. Finally, he could ask for the way to the BB Stadium.

Tsuna rolled his eyes under his curtain of hair, wondering if Yamamoto was sane. Yes, Tsuna understands Japanese and he was quite good in it. Thus, the brown-haired man understood Yamamoto's words.

Who in the right mind would fly all the way from Japan to Italy just for a mere ball game? Also, it was very late, about ten pm now… Tsuna wanted to sleep.

The designer secretly hoped that Mukuro would offer his help to Yamamoto, do that Tsuna could escape back to his cozy apartment…

Tsuna decided to keep quiet.

"Oh, I'm afraid my friend here does_ not_ understand Japanese…" Mukuro trailed off when Tsuna suddenly spoke up.

Tsuna refused to be looked down by Mukuro. He could hear the amusement in Mukuro's voice and in spite of himself, Tsuna spoke up…

"I_ do know_ where the stadium is…but…" Tsuna hesitated, reluctant to tell Yamamoto the bad news.

""You need at least an hour to reach…" Tsuna finished, a little guilty at Yamamoto's disappointed look. Tsuna really wanted to help Yamamoto, but by taking the bus or train to the BB Stadium, Yamamoto would not reach in time to watch the baseball match.

Both Yamamoto and Tsuna failed to notice the self-satisfied gleam in Mukuro's mismatched eyes.

"Kufufufu…I do have a way to for you to reach on time…" Mukuro suddenly snickered, his eyes on Tsuna.

Mukuro had to admit that he was more and more impressed by Tsuna. The brunette actually knew smooth Japanese… However, it was not the time to admire the younger man…it was time to execute his brilliant plan.

"Really, you know of a way?" Both Tsuna and Yamamoto glowed brightly at Mukuro, surprised and excited that Mukuro was willing to help.

"We can take my car, I can drive you there. I know of a shortcut." Mukuro said slowly, his eyes never leaving Tsuna.

Then it dawned on Tsuna.

Tsuna's excited smile gradually faded when he realized what Mukuro had in mind. The purple-haired photographer wanted something in return—Mukuro wanted something from Tsuna.

It did not make Tsuna happy that he knew exactly what Mukuro wanted. Oh great, more stress on his already demanding life.

Sighing dramatically, Tsuna ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, helpless. He had to help Yamamoto.

"Fine, I'll be your assistant during your stay in Italy, nothing more." Tsuna grumbled, a little unwilling. Somehow, something felt wrong. How come he had to pay the price when Yamamoto asked for help?

It did not make sense, Tsuna realized.

"This sucks…my life is all gone…" Tsuna mumbled darkly as he refused to look at Mukuro. Clinging onto Yamamoto's right arm, Tsuna pulled the taller man along to Mukuro's car, determined to ignore the cunning Mukuro.

Tsuna suspected that he was slowly dragged into the bright and dazzling world of fashion and design, by people that he did not even know. He had to try and prevent it…

He just did not realize that he himself was already trapped in the glittery world…being the designer for SkyZ.

How ironic.

...

_timeskip_...

"Yes, another homerun!" Yamamoto cheered as he jumped up along with the crowd, Tsuna and Mukuro sitting beside him. Tsuna ended up watching the game along with Mukuro and Yamamoto, for some reasons that he did not comprehend. Right now, Tsuna had regretted running out of his house. He should have stayed rooted in his own apartment, even if Reborn was there, the manager would leave sooner or later…

If Tsuna had stayed in his house, he would not be so exhausted.

Glancing at the digital clock at the stadium, Tsuna sighed powerlessly, unable to decide what he should do.

It was past midnight and Tsuna was still out in the city, away from home, watching a baseball game?

For some reason, the errand boy felt angry with himself.

Tsuna still had work the next day, early in the morning, but there he was, sitting stiffly in the stadium. How foolish.

Honestly speaking, Tsuna did not have much interest in sports like baseball or soccer. He doubted that he could see much through his long screen of hair.

However, the brunette was drawn in by Yamamoto's enthusiasm and ended up joining the taller man in watching the match.

Cheering inwardly when the game was finally over, Tsuna stood up and forced a polite smile, eager to head for home.

"Thank you for today." Tsuna bowed curtly before he turned and prepared to walk away when two different hands grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Wait a minute; I have to thank you for your help!"

"Kufufufu, we need to discuss our deal."

Irritated, Tsuna snapped his head around and frowned at Yamamoto and Mukuro, who were smiling at him innocently.

"What do you want?" Tsuna growled his patience thin. Being a world-famous designer was stressful; because of his mysterious identity, he _did not_ have anyone to help him with his designs. _One-man show?_

Sometimes, Tsuna did not understand what caused him to want to create SkyZ. It had caused him many troubles and hardships.

There were many designs and management that needed his attention…hence Tsuna sincerely needed his sleep and rest.

The brown-haired man was tempted to scream 'I quit!'… Maybe he would be free from both Reborn and Mukuro…?

"This is my number, since it's so late, I'll introduce myself again sometime! Can I have your number?" Yamamoto said cheerfully, oblivious to Tsuna's peeved mood as he handed Tsuna his number.

Smiling tiredly, Tsuna mumbled his own hand phone number sleepily in Japanese, his eyes threatening to close any second. He did not really care when Mukuro jotted down his number along with Yamamoto…

Mukuro stepped forward and tapped Tsuna on the brunette's shoulder.

"Since you are my assistant, from tomorrows onwards, report to this place at 10am." Mukuro winked as he stuffed a piece of paper into Tsuna's pants pocket before walking away.

He had managed to get Tsuna as his assistant…the photographer was looking forward to working with the interesting brunette.

Waving a small goodbye to Yamamoto, Tsuna yawned and decided to take a taxi home, too lazy to walk to the nearest bus stop.

He just hoped that the next day would be better…or not.

Tsuna was not sure that he would be ready to face the world the next day…as well as meet more strange people…

_ooo_o_o_oo_o_o_ooooooooooo_o_o

Oki: See you all soon...in other stories? XD

Yama: *waves* Bye!

Oki: Don't forget to review! ;P


	6. He is more than he seems

Yama: A long time since we're back.

Oki: Even missed Christmas and New Year.

Yama: Well, we will still wish you all a joyful year ahead! XD

Oki: Pls enjoy! ...And review ;)

Yama: We don'y own KHR! XP

_ooo_o_ooooo_oooooooooooooooooooooo_O

_Ding ding ding dang ding ding._

Finally cracking his eyes open, Tsuna growled in annoyance when he was woken up by his ringtone.

Glancing at his alarm clock as he reached for his phone, Tsuna silently cursed the caller. It was only 5.30am and Tsuna was not wide awake. He had barely five hours of beauty sleep! Sleep was important to him, for both his growth and work! How could anyone be so cruel to call him so early, when he had planned to sleep till 7?

Snapping his phone opening, Tsuna rolled his eyes at the unfamiliar number and snarled straight into the phone, his eyes half closed.

"Who is it?" Tsuna asked rudely, not bothered if he offended the person at the other end.

"Is this Tsuna? I'm Yamamoto! Remember me? Remember from yesterday?" Yamamoto's voice rang cheerfully through the phone and into Tsuna's ears. That caused the brunette's eyes to immediately snap wide open. Sighing as he ran a defeated hand through his hair, Tsuna sat up. Of course he remembered the black-haired man was. Yamamoto was the one who caused his lack of sleep…

"Yes, I remember…is there anything you need of me?" Tsuna asked, his tone slightly softer this time, his anger slowly disappearing. Now that Tsuna was awake, the brown-haired man knew that there was no way he could continue sleeping. He might as well hear what Yamamoto has to say.

"Oh, I wanted to thank you for yesterday, so I would like to invite you and Mukuro for lunch today, at 10am!"

"I' busy today…" Tsuna briefly wondered if he should accept Yamamoto's invitation. That way, he could avoid finding out what Mukuro had in mind for him…at least for that day. However, last time Tsuna accepted Mukuro's invitation and did not protest further, it did not end well…so the designer still had to think carefully…

Yet, Yamamoto did not give Tsuna a chance to reject him.

"Then I will be seeing you and Mukuro at Lirin Hotel's lobby, 10 am!" Yamamoto laughed before he hung up, leaving Tsuna staring blanking at his phone, stunned. That just meant that the brunette had to go for the lunch date. There was no choice for him at all!

Oh great. Another strange person in his life.

Shaking his head helplessly, Tsuna decided to get dressed, in dark green hoodie and an orange cap before he set off for work. He should start his designs early; since the fashion competition, Fashaly, is starting soon…he brown-haired man would not have any time left if he starts later.

_office_

As Tsuna quietly stepped into his office, the errand boy sighed and sat at his desk, his head lowered. As usual, none of his employees paid much attention to him, since he was just an errand boy (in their eyes). It was actually to Tsuna's advantage, since no one really notices him; it would not occur to them that he was actually their boss. To them, Tsuna was just an ordinary employee in the company, like them.

Yawning a little, Tsuna started on his work after he pinned his bangs up neatly. Ryohei's hair pins were really handy, when Tsuna needed to concentrate. Sometimes, his long bangs were really too much…but still, the brunette was reluctant to cut his long curtain of hair.

He was still not used to people staring at him, especially his face…

With that, Tsuna started sketching.

_timeskip_

_Ding ding ding dang ding ding._

Suddenly snapping out of his thoughts, Tsuna flipped his phone open and frowned in confusion. He got another call from an unknown number. Hesitating a little, Tsuna slowly placed the phone by his right ear.

"Hello, this is Tsuna."

"Kufufufu, it's me, Mukuro. Are you ready for our lunch date today?" Mukuro asked effortlessly.

Tsuna tilted his head in puzzlement, wondering for a moment what Mukuro was talking about…until he realized what Yamamoto had said.

Once he started working on his precious costume designs, Tsuna would lose track of the time…

"I'm sorry, I nearly forgotten about it! I'll head there now…" Tsuna cried as he hurriedly dumped his designs into his bag and ran out of the company building.

It was nearly 10am and Tsuna had not reach Lirin Hotel, the place where Yamamoto had mentioned. He had to hurry!

What Tsuna did not notice was that as he rushed for his destination…the brown-haired man had attracted many stares…

Panting heavily as he finally reached the lobby of Lirin Hotel, Tsuna glanced around frantically until he found Mukuro sitting alone in a corner, looking a little bored and annoyed.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna slowly walked towards Mukuro and mentally prepared for the upcoming events…

Good luck to _him_.

Mukuro was a little surprised and disappointed when Yamamoto had invited him for lunch that day, since that would result ii his plans being ruined.

Well, since that interesting brunette, Tsuna, would be coming, the purple-haired man would not really mind spending a day with the fascinating errand boy…

Stroking the camera he was holding onto, Mukuro let his eyes wander when a person unexpectedly jumped into front of him.

"So sorry, Mukuro, I nearly forgot about the lunch with you and Yamamoto!" the brunette bowed deeply as he continued blubbering.

What Mukuro saw caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

Standing in front of the photographer was a stunning brown-haired man, with sharp orange eyes. Although the shorter man before him looked more towards the gorgeous side, his eyes had made him seemed handsome too.

A perfect combination.

"I'm afraid I have never seen you before. You are…?" Mukuro smiled smoothly, trying hard to keep his cool. The photographer was tempted to immediately snap a picture of the attractive man in front of him, but that would be rude…wouldn't it?

"I'm Tsuna, don't you recognize me?" Tsuna asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Tsuna felt that something was not right…Mukuro was staring hard at his Tsuna's face, as if Tsuna was unrecognizable, as if he did not believe was he was seeing.

Now that he had calmed down, Tsuna was suddenly conscious of the awe stares he was getting from people.

_Could it be?_

Quickly turning to a piece of glass to check his reflection, Tsuna gasped when he found himself staring at his own eyes and face.

Instantly, the man took off his hair pins and lowered his head.

How could he be so careless? Tsuna actually forgot to take out his pins and hide his face!

Nervously, Tsuna took a seat opposite Mukuro and pulled at his cap, hoping that it would successfully draw attention away from him.

"I didn't expect you to look so…" Mukuro, having recovered from his disbelief, finally smirked.

"I know I look weird…you don't have to tell me." Tsuna mumbled, failing to see Mukuro's sly grin.

That was why Tsuna was unwilling to show his face. He dislikes attention, as whenever he showed his face, the brunette would get many gazes from other…

That made Tsuna kind of uncomfortable, not used to it…

Mukuro snickered to himself, unable to believe that Tsuna had no confidence in himself.

The errand boy was a gem, yet he could not understand his real worth. It was obvious that people stared at Tsuna not because he looked strange, but because he attracts people…

Secretly, Mukuro wondered if Tsuna would consider being a model, letting Mukuro take his pictures…

"Oh, both of you are here! I want to introduce you to a friend of mine, who works in Italy! He will be coming in an hour though!" Yamamoto had spotted Tsuna and Mukuro and approached them, waving brightly at his newly-made friends.

"Don't worry; we will wait for your friend." Mukuro smiled, his eyes glowing in mischief.

"However, meanwhile…we will go shopping first." Mukuro grinned, his eyes on Tsuna.

As for Tsuna, he did not get Mukuro's words.

Pointing down at Tsuna, Mukuro shook his head dramatically, his arms stretched.

"Your clothes, Tsuna, your clothes are unacceptable. We are meeting a friend of Yamamoto…you should be more respectful."

Ignoring Tsuna's violent protests, Mukuro grabbed onto the latter's arms and dragged him away gracefully, Yamamoto following behind, laughing in agreement.

"Ha, ha, Tsuna, a change of clothes won't hurt you!"

Still trying to break free from Mukuro's firm grip, Tsuna was still stubborn that what he was wearing was alright. What's wrong with the other people?

Every time someone see his real face, like Reborn and Gokudera, they would insist that he change his clothes…

Why?

**"There's nothing wrong with MY clothes!"**

_oooooooooooooooooooooo_o_ooo_

Oki: Well, off to sleep! XD

Yama: Someone will be back~

Oki: See ya soon! :D

Yama: Pls review though!


	7. He is more than he has

Oki: After a long break, we are finally back! XD

Yama: Miss us? ;P Anyways,

Oki: Firstly, there would not be any pairings in this stories, we give hints! Love hint~

Yama: It's up to your imagination! ;D

Oki: It's a long time since we updated, so...

Yama: Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Oki: Thanks! XD

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_o_o_oo_o_o_

"No, I refuse to believe that I need new clothes such as **this**." Tsuna glared at Mukuro, his index finger pointing distasting at the designer shirt Mukuro was currently holding up to him.

Shaking his head furiously as Mukuro tried to force the shirt on him, Tsuna snarled in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous!" Tsuna protested, pouting as he combed his bangs down, fearing that his eyes would show.

Why would Mukuro spend so much money on clothes? Furthermore, it was for someone the photographer did not know well.

It simply did not make any sense at all.

"Yamamoto, shouldn't we be going for lunch now? Won't your friend be waiting too long if we don't hurry?" Tsuna suggested helpless, still pushing the persistent Mukuro away.

Tsuna really saw no reason why he should change his style or clothing. It was just a simple lunch; there was no need to be so flashy…and shiny.

To the brunette, a hoodie or a plain shirt was more than enough for a typical lunch. Did Mukuro really expect Tsuna to wear as…nicely…as the purple-haired man?

"Well, they are coming a little later, at about 11 plus, so we have plenty of time!" Yamamoto beamed, oblivious to Tsuna's attempt to escape from Mukuro's clutches.

Helpless, Tsuna glowered at the smirking Mukuro and finally gave in, defeated.

"Fine, I will wear those…no, no that…" as Tsuna dragged his feet into the changing room, he missed the knowing look that Yamamoto exchanged with Mukuro…

As Mukuro gave Yamamoto a silent thumbs-up, he could not help but snickered to himself as Tsuna's loud groan was heard.

It simply entertained Mukuro, seeing how Tsuna detested this so-called shopping trip.

Tsuna not dressing up was a waste…

In a way, Mukuro was helping the brown-haired man to look more presentable, Tsuna ought to thank him.

Clicking his fingers, Mukuro chuckled when two hairstylists slowly entered the dressing room.

Mukuro could not wait to see the result of Tsuna's makeover.

He was sure that Tsuna would not understand his goodwill at all.

_His goodwill._

_linebreak_

"Goodwill my **foot**," Tsuna snorted, when Yamamoto tried to persuade him to step out of the changing room.

There was no way Tsuna was going to get out of the room easily, after his bangs was cut short and trimmed.

How could he face the world now?

Right now, the changing room was his only safe hole, once Tsuna stepped out of it…his whole life will change, he was sure of it.

Mukuro feigned a sigh as he ran a hand through his styled purple-hair.

"Oh my, look at the time, we are going to be late! It would be rude to the guest if we are late, right?" Mukuro exclaimed loud enough for Tsuna to hear, smirking when he saw a head of brown hair slowly emerged from the room.

"I won't forgive you, Mukuro!" Tsuna pouted as he finally lugged his feet out, his eyes flashing in displeasure.

The brunette did not get a reply from either Yamamoto or Mukuro. Both taller men were staring at Tsuna, a little stunned.

Mukuro was staring at Tsuna's brown eyes which had a pint of shimmering orange to it. Even though the photographer had seen Tsuna's true face before, Mukuro could not help but admire Tsuna's face and body.

Why would the shorter man want to hide such handsome features? Mukuro did not get it. Then again, Tsuna was a confusing man in his own way…

Yamamoto blinked blankly before he laughed and regained his wits. He could see why Mukuro wanted to give Tsuna a dress over.

Somehow, at the back of Yamamoto's mind, he briefing pondered how Tsuna could effectively cover his glamour with just his long bangs…

"Wow, you look wonderful!" Yamamoto praised as Tsuna gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right, you are looking at me strangely." Tsuna flinched slightly as he stared at the ground, unable to meet any of his friends' eyes.

Honestly, Tsuna was actually quite angry that Mukuro cut his hair without permission. Tsuna would not be able to go for his errands like that!

Soon, Tsuna the errand boy will be jobless.

"Ok, my friend is reaching soon. It's time we moved towards the venue for lunch!" Yamamoto clapped his eyes as he hummed cheerfully, leading the way.

Tsuna, still unused to his new jeans and shirt, as well as his hairstyle, starting to walked faster and faster, with his head lowered.

He really did not think that he can face the world like this.

…

As Tsuna complained about his life to the ground, he walked straight into someone.

He walked straight into Hibari's neatly pressed suit.

"Oh, Hibari my friend, you are here!" Yamamoto grinned and waved when he saw Hibari. Tsuna glanced up and met Hibari's sharp eyes, a little startled. Hibari Kyouya, boss of the Cloud Studio, he was the last person Tsuna had expected to see.

"Hmph, I don't know anyone like you as a friend, herbivore." Hibari stated coldly as he continued staring at Tsuna, his eyes never leaving the brunette.

Hibari could recognize Tsuna as the newbie model he saw during the showcase the other day. The business had decided that Tsuna was a potential talent and wanted to recruit him to his company, but Reborn had refused to disclose any information about Tsuna to him.

"He's a valuable model for us." That was what that sly manager had said.

Right now, it was an excellent chance for Hibari to recruit Tsuna to Cloud Studio, if the brunette was not in any other modeling company…

Hibari was about to open his mouth to invite Tsuna when Mukuro unexpectedly cut in.

"I think we are done introducing ourselves here, Tsuna. It's time for our lunch date." Mukuro gave Hibari a cold smirk as he slipped an arm around Tsuna's shoulder and gently pulled the brunette closer to him, away from Hibari's chest.

Mukuro was not too pleased when he recognized that understanding glint in Hibari's eyes.

That meant that the businessman recognized Tsuna.

"Ha, let us all head to the restaurant!" Yamamoto suggested, sensing the slight tension in the air. He silently hoped that inviting his newfound friends and Hibari to lunch would not be a bad idea…

_restaurant_

"So you knew each other!" Yamamoto smiled as he took a sip of his green tea, sighing happily at the refreshing taste.

"Technically, we saw each other before." Tsuna mumbled, feeling awkward as three pairs of eyes were all on him.

Currently, the four of them were in a Chinese restaurant, with Tsuna sitting beside Mukuro and directly opposite of Hibari.

"You are a model from Vongola." Hibari started before he turned his attention to his cup of coffee.

"Did Reborn say that? No, I'm not a model at all, much less from Vongola!" Tsuna immediately replied, shaking his head furiously. He was not a model!

At the name 'Reborn', Mukuro's ears perked up. He knew of this Reborn character. Like Hibari, Reborn was also from a well-known company, Vongola. Glancing at Tsuna Mukuro narrowed his eyes when he realized that Reborn knew of Tsuna's potential too. Did Tsuna not realize that he was being targeted by various important and popular people?

On a second thought, maybe the brown-haired man was too dense to notice his overflowing talent attracting people all around him. He did not even recognize his own appearance and skills…

"I see, so you are not from Vongola…" Hibari trailed off before he took out a name card.

"I've seen your showcase that day and was quite impressed. I would like to recruit you as a model for my company." Hibari said directly as he placed the name card on the table and pushed it towards the shocked Tsuna.

"No, I'm not a model! I can't!" Tsuna cried nervously as he looked at the name card before accepting it.

"Yes, he is right! Tsuna is my assistant now!" Mukuro chuckled evilly as he glared at Hibari, daring the black-haired man to challenge him.

"It's your decision. Or do you rather continue to get Reborn's calls and enter Vongola?" Hibari asked, ignoring Mukuro's remark.

Tsuna bit his lower lip as he studied the name card, deep in thought. The brunette knew that he could no longer hide before his bangs can grow out again. During his period of time, he could not really run errands as 'Tsuna'.

He might as well find an earning job and challenge Reborn at the same time…

Being a model might even give him more inspiring ideas for his costume designs…and he would not need to face bow down to Reborn…

It was actually a tempting offer…

"You know, this is actually not a bad idea…since my bangs are cut by _some_ people…" Tsuna slowly said as he gave a Mukuro a warning look.

Mukuro knew that determined look in Tsuna's eyes. He knew that Tsuna would still keep his promise to be his assistant, but other than that, Mukuro had no other say in Tsuna's own life.

It was rather scary, that someone as gentle as Tsuna could be unsettling so suddenly.

"I will accept your invitation, but can I just try for half a year?" Tsuna asked, looking straight into Hibari's eyes.

"Yes, I accept your condition." Hibari felt it again. He could sense the cool aura from Tsuna. That meant that Hibari was not wrong.

Tsuna had potential.

"Well then, I'm Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada, pleased to meet you!" Tsuna smiled as he shook Hibari's hand.

"Welcome to Cloud Studio."

_ooooooooo_o_ooo_o_

Oki: How it it? Is it alright?

Yama: Tsuna joined Cloud Studio! o.o

Oki: There will/might be new characters out next chapter! ;)

Yama: Pls review and...

Oki: See ya all! :D


	8. He is more than he gets

Oki: We are back!:D

Yama: We will be adding a session for A/N soon, to address things that are important.:)

Oki: Thank you all for waiting and we don't own KHR.

Yama: To those who missed out: **We won't be having any pairings~~**

Oki: Please enjoy! X)

(p.s Not sure whether we are rusty or not.)

_ooooo_oo_o_o_o_ooo_

Tsuna kind of regretted accepting being a model so suddenly, without much thought.

Somehow, the situation he faced currently seemed to happen to him almost every time he met a new person. Were his clothes truly that hideous? Or people just loved to give him clothes?

Hibari, Tsuna. Mukuro and Yamamoto were now entering a shopping mall, filled with golden lights and polished floors. As Tsuna glanced around in awe, he was a little unsettled by how _high-class_ a_ mall_ can be. It was like a different world, a glittering world of the rich and high-class.

"What are we doing here?" Tsuna asked Hibari curiously, though he had a feeling that it was something that he would not like.

Hibari gave Tsuna a sceptical look before he ignored the nervous brunette.

"You need to be more aware of your image, now that you are a model. We have to create an image for you. You need to know how to dress up!" Yamamoto explained as he beamed at Tsuna, who paled at Yamamoto's words.

There was no way his life was going to be peaceful after his debut…

"OMG, where am I?" Tsuna gasped as his eyes widened in horror. The four of them had entered at normal-looking shop, only to find that the shop was way bigger than what Tsuna had expected.

"Wow, this is way_ bigger_ than I thought!" Tsuna exclaimed uncertainly as he peeked at the salesmen, who stood stiffly, a forced smile on their faces.

It was obvious that they knew who Hibari was and were scared of the man.

"Welcome, Hibari-san, we are expecting you." A salesman stood forward and bowed slightly before Yamamoto cut in cheerfully.

"Good afternoon people!" Yamamoto grinned and waved as the salesmen all nodded their greetings.

"Good afternoon, boss." Tsuna stared at Yamamoto, unable to believe that the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto was actually the boss of the huge store. Somehow, Tsuna was starting to realize that the people he met, from Reborn to Yamamoto, were all powerful and influential, all in their own way.

Tsuna seriously wondered if he should consider himself lucky or ill-fated.

Yamamoto, noticing Tsuna's stunned look, laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, my business is small, comparing to Hibari's company." With that, the taller man patted Tsuna on the back and led him along.

"Kufufufu, I suggest that Tsuna should have a cuter image." Mukuro unexpectedly suggested as they walked along the hallway.

"No, I saw his eyes. He is more suited to be the handsome type." Hibari rejected Mukuro's idea flatly and continue to scan the store.

Hibari could not forget what he saw in Tsuna during the showcase. The brunette was surprisingly cool in his showcase and Hibari was sure that Tsuna can be counted as someone handsome.

However, it slightly bugged Hibari that the Tsuna he met that day was different from the one the saw during the showcase. He was sure that they are the same person, but somehow, the current Tsuna was rather…weak, unlike the calm one he saw the other day.

It was indeed puzzling.

Tsuna could only smile helplessly as the other three started pushing various strange clothes to him for him to try on. The brown-haired man understood that he had to change how he presents himself, but it was still very uncomfortable to him. Tsuna might have slowly grown used to his now-shortened hair and bangs, but he did not feel relaxed with the glances that others gave him.

As he peeked cautiously at the salesmen and women, he lowered his gaze when Tsuna realized that many of them were staring at him.

They must be wondering why Tsuna looked so strange.

As Tsuna was distracted by his own running thoughts, he received a piece of clothing each from the other three men. Mukuro passed him a pair of dark navy jeans with a bronze belt, Hibari threw him a sleeveless jacket and Yamamoto handed him a pair of black boots.

Tsuna was quite sure that he might faint on the spot after seeing himself in the mirror. Hibari's jacket was dark orange with large collars and many buckers and buttons. It was rather cool and refreshing, Tsuna had to admit. He just found the clothing's designs familiar…

The jeans Mukuro gave him were rather fitting but a little tight, yet giving his legs breathing space. It was quite comfortable with uneven folds at the sides. Nodding his approval in silence, Tsuna continued wearing his boots.

The boots, chosen by Yamamoto, was rather solid and it gave Tsuna a compact feeling when he walked. The boots reached his mid-calf and Tsuna find it normal enough for normal use…

This time, Tsuna was quite pleased with the clothing his friends gave him, though the brunette could not shake the feeling that he had seen those designs before…

They were something Tsuna could wear without much complain-plain but presentable.

_whee_

"Not bad, these clothes _suit_ you!" Yamamoto nodded his approval as Tsuna finally stepped out of the changing room.

Even Hibari had to admit that Tsuna was truly meant to be dressed up, though the shorter man could buck up in his courage and confidence. Without an air of coolness, no matter how beautifully Tsuna was dressed up, it would be useless…

"As expected from SkyZ, as usual, the clothing from SkyZ does wonder, although I do prefer their stage version." Mukuro smirked, failing to notice Tsuna's disbelieving expression.

"These are from SkyZ?" Tsuna asked slowly, before Yamamoto nodded.

"Indeed, these are some of the casual clothing designed by the SkyZ Company. Pretty impressive, isn't it?" Yamamoto smiled dreamily.

"You should be gratefully that you have the chance to wear such expensive and famous brand of clothes!" Mukuro snickered as he placed an arm over the dazed Tsuna's shoulder, who took no notice.

Tsuna was shocked. Those clothes were actually designed by him, some years ago. He must have been too busy over the years, to actually forget about some of his products…

He finally remembered why he had wanted such designs. He had wanted to make people understand that different designs of clothes can bring out different feelings, that anyone and everyone can wear the types of clothes they like and are not afraid.

Tsuna had wanted to project clothes and costumes that would suit various people.

The brown-haired designer had decided that he should try wearing the clothes that he designed himself, as well as try out other forms of fashion. Maybe he could be a fashion role model to encourage more people to have confidence…

Since his errand-running days are over temporary, he might as well as reborn as a successful model, to show people how clothes can express themselves.

He should just as well enjoy and challenge himself. Since he was deeply involve with the fashion industry, why not just go along with the flow?

Sighing contently, Tsuna smirked as he waved goodbye to Hibari, his eyes glowing orange.

"I'll report on time for training tomorrow, Hibari-san. Thanks for today." Tsuna smiled coolly before he turned and walked away, leaving many gaped mouths behind, both by Tsuna's amazing appearance and his sudden change in behaviour.

Tsuna had decided.

It was time for him to enjoy the excitement and try out new things, both as a designer and a model.

_mall_

As Tsuna walked down the bright and royal shopping mall, he smiled awkwardly as people, be it tourists or not, took out their phones or cameras to take his photos.

_Please give me courage…_

As Tsuna was distracted by his disturbed thoughts, he frozen when he realized that he stepped onto someone's foot. Glancing up, Tsuna gulped when he was faced to face with a scarred and fierce-looking man glaring at him.

"I'm very sorry!" Tsuna cried as he closed his eyes, afraid that the man would punch him.

Xanxus glowered at the smaller man in front of him and growled in annoyance. He had finally returned to Italy from an overseas job and the first unpleasant thing he experienced was getting his foot stepped on by a mere trash.

He surely did not appreciate that type of welcome.

"What did you say, trash?" Xanxus snarled as he grabbed roughly onto Tsuna's right arm and pulled the brunette towards him. He was angry, indeed, but Xanxus knew that it was not wise to cause a scene at such a place…

Before the annoyed man could continue, Xanxus had a call.

"What is it, trash?" Xanxus barked into the phone.

"Where are you now? We are all at the Vongola HQ, waiting for you!"

"I'm coming, trash." Xanxus scowled and looked around. He was irritated by his companions and had decided to find something else to do.

Smirking at Tsuna, Xanxus laughed harshly as he pulled Tsuna along with him, making his way to the Vongola HQ. Reborn had summoned him back for the Fashaly showcase which was round the corner. The brown-haired man in front of him seemed interesting enough for him.

Xanxus had seen Tsuna walked out a store, looking determined by a little uncomfortable when he noticed the looks he got from bystanders.

The way Tsuna behaved fascinated him, even if the brown-eyed man was trash…

"Trash, you can keep me entertained." Xanxus grinned coldly as Tsuna nodded frantically, not daring to oppose the scary man in front of him.

"Where are you taking me?" Tsuna mustered a little courage to ask his new-met stranger, but got a silencing glare in return before he was dragged into a taxi.

First he got chased by strange men, his bangs cut forcefully and now, he was…kidnapped? He just wanted a normal and safe life!

_Maybe I should really have got a disguise as soon as possible._

_ooo_oo_oo_ooo_o_

Oki: Please review!XD We need to know your thoughts :)

Yama: See ya soon and thx~~ ^^


	9. He is more than he knows

Oki: Thank you all for the reviews! Love ya~~ XD

Yama: We don't own KHR and..

Oki: Enjoy! :D (and comment)

_o_ooooooooooo_ooo_o_

"What is this? Why did you drag me here? Let me go, if not, I will call the police!" Tsuna warned as he finally escaped from Xanxus's painful grip, his eyes burning furiously.

The latter gave Tsuna a cold smirk, not least bothered by Tsuna's threats at all. He had always got what he wanted; doing things that he liked and would care less about what others said.

"Trash, don't you dare to leave. You are to entertain me." Xanxus growled as he pushed Tsuna into the building in front of them, the brown-haired man yelping his protests.

Why? Why did Xanxus bring him to Vongola's HQ? Was he part of Reborn's company? Or did the manager sent the scary man there to catch him?

As Tsuna was lost in his confused thoughts, he again found himself in a huge hall, full of tall and sparkling people. It appeared that Xanxus had brought him to a grand party, one that Tsuna would be very glad to avoid.

Taking a quick look around, Tsuna unconsciously lowered his head a little, still not comfortable with the grand setting. There were many guests who Tsuna was sure that were company bosses, popular models and managers. That meant that Reborn might be there and true to Tsuna's intuition, the cunning manager was just few steps away.

Glancing around the area, Tsuna frantically scanned through the crowd, hoping to find something that could he could hide himself with. To his horror, there was not any place that the brown-eyed man could hide in.

As Reborn spotted Xanxus and started towards them, swiftly avoiding 'clumsy' ladies, Tsuna gulped and quickly located the exit. If there was not enough time for him to escape, then Tsuna needed a disguise, something like a pair of glasses or hair spray…

He could not afford to let Reborn find out that he was there; who knows what would happen if Reborn saw him there. Reborn would most probably be amused to see Tsuna there…

"There you are Xanxus; the boss wants to see you. He had been waiting for your return…who is this?" Reborn glanced over Xanxus's shoulder and inquired, a little curious who the scarred man had with him. The brown-haired man beside Xanxus was currently back-facing him, as if he was shy. Xanxus was known to be rude and unapproachable, there was little to no chance of him bringing a friend or company with him. Hence, it was quite rare...

Furthermore, the small brown figure that Xanxus brought with him seemed familiar. Reborn was quite sure he had seen the latter before somewhere…

"I will go see that old man, make sure he doesn't leave this place." Xanxus instructed before throwing Tsuna a warning look and stormed off.

As Reborn shook his head at the retreating figure of Xanxus, the manager briefly wondered what he should do then. Take care of Xanxus's guest or just leave him alone? He was rather curious to see the brunette's face as well as get to know what kind of person Xanxus had his eye on.

"Hello, I'm Reborn, Vongola's manager. You are…?" Reborn stretched his hand out, waiting for Tsuna's response. Turning stiffly to face Reborn, Tsuna smiled brightly, his eyes never meeting Reborn. Since it was not good time to make his escape, Tsuna decided that he should as well go along for now and wait for his chance.

Somehow, his life became very 'exciting' and Tsuna felt like a spy instead of just a normal designer.

"Please to meet you, _Mr_ Reborn. I have heard of you before, a capable and _thoughtful_ manager." Tsuna beamed, silently hoping that Reborn would not recognize him. Well, Tsuna's hair was obviously shorter and trimmed, his face was not hidden and he was beaming brightly.

There was no way Reborn could distinguish him…right?

Reborn frowned a little before putting on his business smile.

The brown-haired man in front of him looked similar to Tsuna, before not exactly the same. Other than the appearance, the shorter man before him was different in attitude too. There was no way Tsuna could smile so widely and naturally in front of Reborn. The clothes that the brunette wore was branded, Tsuna would not wear such clothing, Reborn was certain.

Xanxus would not know Tsuna either. Reborn was sure they had not meet or known each other before.

"My, you are quite polite. What's your name?" Reborn smirked as he led Tsuna to a side for further conversation. If he was successful enough, Reborn might even convince the smaller man to join Vongola.

Ah, he was lucky, meeting more and more interesting talents.

"I'm Tsu-ah, _Mr_ Reborn." Tsuna chirped, his eyes glowing with childish humour. _Even the name is similar..._

_HYM_

"Hmm, Hibari, are we forgetting something?" Yamamoto sudden asked as they were left alone in his store. The black-haired man felt that there was something important they should do. What had they forgotten?

It was Mukuro who realized first.

"I'm invited by the Vongola to attend a welcoming party for their top model, Xanxus!" Mukuro snapped his fingers in realization.

Both Yamamoto and Hibari widen their eyes, finally remembering that they were too invited by Vongola to attend the party. In their excitement to dress Tsuna up, the important event had somehow slipped their minds.

Hibari was tempted to skip the party, not too fond mixing with a bunch of herbivores. However, it would not do his company reputation any good if they missed the event.

Yamamoto grinned nervously as he stared at Hibari's stern face. He knew what Hibari was considering; the company boss was trying to balance the pros and cons.

Mukuro was a little lazy to go, but he wanted to see for himself the rumoured Xanxus. There were people who admired and feared Xanxus, but all was impressed by his ability to model. Many had scouted Xanxus, but the fierce man had crudely rejected them all.

Almost all at once, the three of them stood up and headed for the exit.

There was no time to waste; after all, they have a gathering to attend.

_partySkyZZZZ_

Tsuna did not know whether to cry or laugh when a group of girls surrounding Reborn and him. When he was an errand boy, women did not pay much attention to him. Now that he was with Reborn, those women came to him, smiling happily.

Reborn was more of a _charmer_ than Tsuna gave him credit for.

"Wah, so cute! Who is he Reborn?" a lady wearing a purple low cut gown asked smoothly as she placed her hands on Reborn's left arm. Another wearing a short yellow dress nodded in agreement as she beamed at Tsuna, her face inching closer and closer.

"Please don't scare him; he is under _Xanxus's_ care." Reborn replied, as little irritated by the women for interrupting his conversation with the fascinating Tsuna.

Seeing Tsuna's confused look, Reborn understood that Tsuna was not used to such attention. The younger man did not seem to notice his own attracting features, just like a certain someone…

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Tsuna was snapped out of his stunned state when he heard shouting. A waitress had accidentally spilled some wine onto the ladies' purple gown.

"This is real silk! How do you think you can pay me back?" the waitress lowered her head, unable to reply. Soon, a crowd had gathered around them, wondering what was happening.

As Tsuna watched on, he was reminded of himself when people scolded him for almost everything. However, it was little too much to embarrass the waitress even after she apologised.

He really disliked people who carried things to far, looking down on others for no good reason.

"I beg your pardon, but could you forgive her? After all, she apologised." Tsuna grinned as he stood before the furious woman. The woman fluttered and blushed a little as she took a step back.

"But, she ruined my silk dress!"

"Oh, that?" Tsuna smirked as he stepped confidently forward before whispering into her ear.

"If I'm not wrong, this purple dress you are wearing is **not** made of _real_ silk." Tsuna snickered softly before stepping back and beaming again. His cold smirk stretched when the woman paled.

"Please forgive her, alright? I will even pay it for you." Tsuna knew he won when the lady narrowed her eyes and took off.

With one look, Tsuna could easily determine what material the purple dress was made off. Years of being a fashion designer had trained him well.

"Thank you so much, you saved me! I'm Haru!" the female waitress bowed deeply as she shone gratefully at Tsuna.

Tsuna did not get a chance to reply and reassure the waitress when Reborn dragged him off. The party was officially starting soon, and Reborn did not want to waste time dealing with more troublesome companies. Yet, even then, Reborn could not shake the feeling that Tsu-ah was actually Tsuna.

He knew it did not make sense, but it was a possibility. The way Tsu-ah acted, his aura, the way he carried himself. It was too suspicious.

"Time to go, Tsu-ah." _Tsuna_.

_oooooooooooooooooo_o_o_

Yama: See you soon! Hope you enjoy! ( is it alright?) o.o

Oki: Please review! . *waves*


	10. He is more than he is

Oki: Hi~ We have a Free talk section at end of chapter now! ^^

Yama: It's random and free...and we don't own KHR.

Oki: Pls enjoy this chapter and do review!

Yama: Not much action, but...

Oki: Enjoy! :DD

_ooo_o_oooooo_ooo_

"Err, I really need to get going…I'm rushing for time, you know." Tsuna tried to convince Reborn to let go of him but was once again ignored by the focused manager. Xanxus had wanted Reborn to not let Tsuna go, and Reborn was interested in finding out the brunette's true identity.

Thus, there was no way Reborn would easily let Tsu-ah go.

Finally reaching the table they were supposed to be sitting at, along with several big-shots, Reborn settled down and pulled Tsuna along. There was still some time before the main event starts, so there was enough time for Reborn to dig something out of the mysterious brunette.

"You know, you have talent to be a model. Why don't you join Vongola?" Reborn smirked, handing Tsu-ah as glass of orange, who in turn flinched a little at Reborn's words. Reborn had spoken the words Tsuna was reluctant to hear.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and smiled warily at Reborn, a little aware that the black-haired man was testing him.

_He is suspicious of my identity._

Tsuna was not going to lose. If Reborn wants to play, Tsuna would do his best to play along by acting. Maybe by doing so, Tsuna could successfully draw Reborn's attention away from him.

"I'm sorry; do you say that to everyone you meet? I'm not sure of the culture in Italy, but it sounded like a pick-up line to me." Tsuna snickered as he hugged his bag closely to him, his eyes glowing in glee. (Don't forget, Tsuna still has his bag with him~)

"What?" Reborn was stunned for a moment. That was the first time someone say something like that to him after hearing his praise. For a while, Reborn just stared at Tsu-ah, speechless. Maybe the manager had mistaken; Tsu-ah was not Tsuna…

"I'm already part of a company, so I'm sorry!" Tsuna stood up abruptly and bowed as he quickly turned and walk away before Reborn had a chance to grab him.

Tsuna was getting aware of the stares and gaped looks from people nearby. He had looked weird enough for people to notice, but the attention-catching Reborn had brought even more eyes to Tsuna. He had to mix into the crowd and escape, fast.

The brown-haired man was lucky, he spotted Hibari, Yamamoto and Mukuro entering the hall. If he could get to them, Tsuna would be able to get away from the stubborn Reborn.

"Wait, you can't go yet!" Reborn frowned as he reached over and grabbed Tsuna's left shoulder, pulling the latter back. Tsuna gasped at the sudden action and turned back, glaring at Reborn with irritated eyes. He could not stand it anymore; there was no way Tsuna was going to hold up his act anymore.

"Let go of me, Reborn. Didn't I tell you, I'm part of a company? Unfortunately for you, I will not be joining Vongola." Tsuna snapped as he stared straight into Reborn's eyes, his eyes flashing orange.

"**Give it up**." Tsuna smirked as he harshly pulled out of Reborn's grasp and stormed off, towards Hibari and his friends, not giving Reborn a backward glance.

Reborn's eyes widened as he cursed himself for not realizing Tsu-ah's real identity sooner. How could he not believe his own instinct? It was Tsuna!

He was careless.

However, what made Reborn a little unnerved was Tsuna's attitude towards him. Somehow, the shy errand boy was secretive and unusual.

If the brunette really tried, he could actually stand up to people more aggressive or stronger than him. He could have his way with others. Now that Reborn thought of it, Tsuna had settled the problem between the waitress and the lady with just his words…

The younger man might not be aware of his attractive looks, but from what Reborn had observed and concluded, Tsuna was by means **_no_ **idiot.

He was definitely not a mere errand boy.

So why, why did Tsuna want to hide his abilities, or maybe, his _true_ expertise?

As Reborn noticed Hibari and noted the direction Tsuna was walking to, Reborn realized an uncomfortable fact—he had been beaten. Tsuna had actually willingly joined Cloud Studio, a rival company of Vongola. The great manager Reborn was defeated by a mere errand boy.

Pulling his fedora down, Reborn shook his head. He might be defeated the first round, but next time; he would surely have his own way with Tsuna. It had further proven to him that Tsuna was not one to underestimate.

_You win…for now._

Reborn glanced at the piece of paper he had accidentally grabbed from Tsuna's opened bag when he was reaching for the brunette. It was strange, for an errand boy to carry clothing designs around with him.

Was it someone who wanted Tsuna to do an errand for him? Yet, Reborn was sure that no designer would be willing to hand their precious designs to someone, even if they trust them.

Thus, it was uncommon, for Tsuna to have his hands on such detailed designs.

Either way, it might give Reborn more clues about Tsuna.

Smiling to himself, Reborn sat back down and analysed the paper silently, deep in thought.

_xanxussss_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome Vongola's top model, Xanxus!" As Xanxus strolled up the stage, he yawned lazily, not caring if he was the main character or not.

The man was bored. He did not care for such parties, full of annoying and fake-looking trash, unlike the interesting brunette he found.

Xanxus snickered when he saw Tsuna approached Hibari. It seemed that even Reborn could not keep the brown-haired man around for long. For now, Xanxus would just go along with his old man's plan to join the Fashaly.

Somehow, Xanxus was quite sure he would meet Tsuna again, in due time.

_tsuuuu_

"Oh, Tsuna, you are here too?" Yamamoto laughed in greeting as he patted Tsuna fondly on the back. Tsuna inwardly sighed in relief and gave his taller friend a smile.

"Since you are here, I might as well introduce you to some of the company bosses." Hibari stated calmly as he expected Tsuna to follow him.

It was rather surprising to see Tsuna appear out of nowhere, but Hibari could make use of this opportunity to increase Tsuna's popularity and chances…

"Oh no, he is my assistant, naturally he will follow me to take photos." Mukuro mused as he threw Tsuna a mischievous look, who in return, nodded, a little grateful.

Mukuro was not going to hand over Tsuna his dear assistant just like that. Since the party was a rare chance for Mukuro to work with Tsuna, he was not going to give up his time with Tsuna to Hibari easily.

Tsuna had promised Mukuro to help the purple-haired man in his work. Also, Tsuna did not want to gain any more attention by following Hibari around. His heart was still not really yet. It was still better to hide behind shadows and do some work to keep him occupied.

"Sorry, I promised!" Tsuna bowed apologetically as he quickly ran behind Mukuro, who glided through the crowd smoothly. Honestly speaking, Tsuna was kind of excited to see what Mukuro does for work. This was a chance for him to enjoy himself and learn something new.

_Rebornnn_

"Ha, ha, ha, this is totally unexpected!" Reborn laughed out loud, not bothered by the shaken looks from others. The manager was staring intently at the piece of design when he finally figured out what was going on.

"I know your secret, Tsuna! There is no way for you to run now!" It was amazing, yet disbelieving at the same time. It was indeed frightening, what the seeming-harmless Tsuna was capable of.

The errand boy might be someone that Reborn should be impressed of, at the same time, cautious of.

Standing up abruptly, Reborn's smirk stretched as he walked calmly towards his target-Tsunayoshi Sawada.

_oooooooooooooooooooo_o

SkyZ-pedia

A well-known fashion brand, SkyZ designs are separated into two main groups: the Stage Version and the Casual Version.

Stage version is mainly for fashion showcases, for major events like balls and competitions.

Casual version is mostly for daily wear, from dresses that are suitable for parties to jeans for teenagers.

_oo_ooo_ooooooooooooooo_o_

Free talk:

Hi people! Thank you all for support us and SkyZ! . Hope this chapter is alright... :)

As you can see, a SkyZ-pedia has been set up~~ hope you all like it! :D

To clarify, Tsuna does not have a personality disorder, it's just that he can act quite well, whether he is aware of it or not...

Thank you all~~

See ya soon ^^


	11. He is more than he acts

Oki: We are back! :D Ty all for your comments and reviews! :DDD Thank you for waiting!

Yama: We don't own KHR so **enjoy **this chapter!

There are some answers we would like to give to some of ya questions~

1. Tsuna's eyes are brown, but when he is serious and determined, his eyes will be sharper with some sort of gleam in them. However, for the orange colour in his eyes, it is mostly because of light(s) reflecting in his eyes. )

2. As for other characters, eg, Byakuran, they will appear later in the story :D (But, we are not sure whether very late or slightly earlier :P)

Enjoy and do review! (pretty please~) :DDDDDD

* * *

><p>"Ah, finally, I can rest!" Tsuna exclaimed in relief as he stretched his whole body, after the party ended. Tsuna had bid Mukuro, Yamamoto and Hibari farewell before he headed to the balcony for some fresh night air.<p>

It was rather amazing, watching from behind, how Mukuro was able to bring out the attractive sides of models and clothes.

It was as if Mukuro was a magician.

It brought both respect and awareness of the purple-haired man to Tsuna. It made him see Mukuro in a new light.

Still, Tsuna was glad that after the busy days he experienced, the brunette was able to get a nice, peaceful rest before putting in more effort in his designs,

Speaking of his new designs…, the designer had carelessly stuffed them into his bag…

"Ciao, I believe you **dropped** this."

Tsunayoshi did no need to turn his head back to know whose voice he heard. It seems that it would take a while before he could take a rest.

Something was wrong. Tsuna could hear the smug in Reborn's voice. What Reborn said did not make much sense.

Firstly, there was no way someone like Reborn would be so nice and helpful to return a lost item to Tsuna. If the manager really did, he would most probably use it for blackmail for ask for something from Tsuna.

Secondly, what did Tsuna dropped? There was nothing much on Tsuna for the brown-haired man to carelessly drop. Even if Tsuna did drop something, it would not be of much value or importance.

After all, Tsuna would not hastily bring anything of significance out just like that, much less drop it somewhere…

Unless…

"**My designs!**" Tsuna cursed harshly as he snapped his head to Reborn, who was grinning arrogantly.

The black-haired man raised a mocking eyebrow.

"How did you even know what this piece of paper contains? What do you mean by 'my designs'?" Reborn snickered as he held the piece of paper right in front of Tsuna's nose, taunting the shorter man.

"From what I see, this _belongs _to SkyZ." Reborn nodded to the design as he continued observing Tsuna's reaction.

The brunette's first reaction had more or less blown his cover.

Even though it still cannot be confirmed who Tsuna was, whether he was the actual designer or part of the team, one thing could be sure.

Tsuna was related to SkyZ.

To be exact, the former errand boy was _from_ SkyZ, the world-famous company.

He might even knew the SkyZ designer personally.

Reborn of course could not believe that Tsuna was working in SkyZ at first. True, the younger man might have helped the company with some errands, but it was rather hard to believe that Tsuna was an official member of SkyZ.

That was a place where _elites_ of different areas existed together under a roof, all of them working with SkyZ.

Yet, somewhere deep in Reborn's mind, he knew that, with Tsuna's exception skills, the brunette being recruited in a company was not uncommon.

With SkyZ personal rough design sketch from Tsuna, it was highly possible that Tsuna was the designer himself…

Still, he had to make sure. After all, SkyZ is a big company…

"So you are part of SkyZ?" Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Reborn's next words.

"If you aren't from SkyZ, then you must be a thief, with someone else's design on you."

"There is no way a designer would actually hand over their own unique designs to someone, unless _forced_ or maybe _willingly_." Reborn continued, slowly taking a step forward towards Tsuna, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

The brown-haired designer knew where Reborn was getting to.

Tsuna could tell that Reborn was no longer interested in pulling Tsuna into Vongola, after knowing that Tsuna was part of SkyZ. Instead, the fedora-wearing man would use Tsuna's connection with SkyZ to fork out the identity of SkyZ's infamous mysterious designer.

At the same time, Reborn could build a link between Vongola and SkyZ. Like that, it would greatly boost both the Vongola's reputation and opportunities.

Tsuna nearly snorted when he realized what Reborn was thinking.

It would bring Reborn's attention away from Tsuna, but it would turn Reborn's piercing gaze to SkyZ and its designer.

Who was also Tsuna?

Which meant bad news…?

Of course!

It was not as if Tsuna did not know of SkyZ's success in the fashion world. It was just that the brunette did not think of his company as that much well-known.

He was glad that people appreciated his designs and the effort that his employees and him put in.

However, Tsuna had always thought himself as just an amateur, comparing with many older companies and experienced bosses.

As he was quite unconfident with his strange looks, Tsuna had thus contact with other companies via phone calls or through his employees.

Hence the mystery of SkyZ's designer and CEO starts. (A/N: :3 )

"So, tell me, are you from SkyZ, or are you a thief?" Reborn's sudden low voice broke Tsuna's thoughts when the model grew uncomfortable with the unexpected close distance between the two of them.

"I'm not a thief!" Tsuna exclaimed, blushing a little when Reborn chuckled lightly. Well, he did not steal any designs and it seemed that Reborn had his suspicions.

Yet, the taller man was still not sure of Tsuna's actual position in SkyZ, Tsuna could tell.

"Hmm, why not we make a deal?" Reborn suggested airily as he leaned forward and handed Tsuna the piece of design, causing the latter to stare at him in surprised.

Reborn smirked as he stared at the slightly frustrated Tsuna. He would still keep an eye on Tsuna and his exception looks, but right now, the cunning man had another idea in mind.

"I will leave you alone if you do one simple thing for me." Reborn grinned as he whispered lazily into Tsuna's ear.

"I want to meet your boss **personally**."

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed dramatically as he hugged his bag full of his designs tightly. He had immediately run out of the balcony and dashed straight home, not sure whether he wanted to answer to Reborn's request.<p>

Pouring the designs out onto his desk, Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he started to arrange them neatly on his desk. Working with his designs effectively calms Tsuna's mind and allowed him to sink into his own world.

Running a hand through his trimmed hair, the designer spread a fresh piece of paper and smiled a pen in his hand.

Fashaly was just round the corner, so Tsuna was sure his friends and Reborn would be busy preparing for the fashion showcase. They probably would not be meeting for a while before the event.

Since the night was young, he should just put everything infuriating, including that annoying Reborn behind him and concentrate on developing his new, inspiring ideas.

He could not be distracted by other…rather stimulating events going on around him.

Tsuna was after all, a _designer_ **first **before everything else.

* * *

><p><span>Next Day, Cloud Studio<span>

"I object to your decision, Hibari-san!" Tsuna flinched when the table was slammed the moment he stepped in the wide practice room located on the third floor of the Cloud Studio building.

The practice room was spacious, with lights too glaring for Tsuna's tastes. There were mirrors surrounding the room instead of walls, the room accessorized with a simple classic table and a small radio.

"Good morning." Tsuna started nervously when he realized that he could not recognize more than half of the people in the room.

"You see, he is inexperienced and look at him! He is obviously not ready at all!" a black-haired man protested as he pointed rudely at the stunned Tsuna, who had still no idea, what was going on.

In the room was Hibari, sitting calmly at the table, arms crossed, as well as a blond-haired man and a black-haired man.

It was suddenly clear to Tsuna that it was an argument about him modeling at Fashaly.

"I assure you, he is both capable and better than you, Mochida." Hibari stated coldly before he stood up to leave.

"My decision is final, no questions asked. Both you and him will represent Cloud Studio in that event." With that, Hibari coolly walked out of the room, leaving a tensed atmosphere behind.

"Good morning!" Tsuna tried greeting again, hoping that a cheerful greeting would break some of the tension between them.

It just added fuel to fire.

"Don't you be cocky, you brat!" Mochida roared as he grabbed Tsuna by the collar, his face flushed with anger.

No matter how much he observed the brown-haired man, all Mochida saw was a short and frail man who was a newbie not prepared for modeling.

He did not understand what his boss saw in the brunette.

The newcomer might have the looks, but definitely not the talent and skills. Mochida refused to be pulled down by a green rookie. He was aiming to attract job opportunities by using Fashaly as a platform to showcase his brilliance.

"Now, now, since Hibari had set his mind, let's just get along shall we?" the taller blond smiled as he pulled Mochida away from Tsuna.

"I, Dino, will be guiding the two of you for some mild training these few days to prepare for the upcoming Fashaly!" the blond beamed as he patted Tsuna happily on the back and turned to face both Mochida and Tsuna.

Mochida rolled his eyes and decided to let it go. After all, his potential rivals were Xanxus and Gokudera, who were going to represent Vongola to model for SkyZ.

He decided to just ignore Tsuna. The seemingly-clumsy man can just make a fool of himself for all he cared.

Dino continued smiling as he placed his arms on both models' shoulders, his gaze firm.

"I _suggest_ you both work together until the whole thing ends."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year (soon) to all of you! Thank you all for your reviews and support till now! T.T<p>

I will try to update the next chapter soon! :D (This chapter is slightly longer right?)

See you next year and do continue supporting us and SkyZ! XD (Haha)

P.S. Few hours to next year :)


	12. He is more than he thinks

Yama: Hihi! We don't own KHR!

A/N: No pairings, but we do all like Tsuna~ :D (if you get what we mean ;) )

Yama: Pls really tell us yr comments for this chapter! XD

Oki: Thank you for yr support! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Fashaly, actual day<span>

Mochida glared silently at Tsuna from a corner, while a hairstylist was busy styling the black-haired man's hair.

It was finally the day of the actual Fashaly; it was the day for Mochida to reach his aim of getting a large contract. Fashaly was a worldwide event, so if he could make a good use of the chance and impress the CEOs that might be looking for talents, the black-haired man could go famous overnight.

Mochida had always seen Gokudera and Xanxus as his rivals, seeing that they were more popular with the ladies than him. They got more recognition and jobs than him, and that made Mochida unpleased. He was quite sure that his own skills and looks were not below that of Gokudera or Xanxus.

When Tsuna was first introduced to him by Hibari, Mochida disregarded the brunette as someone harmless, seeing that Tsuna was a newbie and seemed unconfident. He saw Tsuna as no _threat_ to his road to glory. Mochida thought that all he needed to look out for was just the Vongola and other well-known models from other companies.

Not Tsuna.

However, Mochida soon realized that he was wrong when he found that Tsuna was more than he seems.

At first, as the both of them trained under Dino, the brown-haired man seemed unsure of his steps and was clumsy on several occasions. Yet, as they continued practicing, Mochida noticed a chance in Tsuna's mood and pace.

The brunette had fully absorbed Dino's advices, even improving and designing his own way of showcasing…to the point that Tsunayoshi Sawada was a risk to Mochida and his job opportunities.

His teeth gritting tightly as he frowned, Mochida continued glaring at Tsuna, who was smiling and chatting nervously with Gokudera.

If he did not do anything, once they stepped onto the stage, there was nothing much Mochida could do to prevent Tsuna from outshining him on the stage.

Scanning the room, Mochida realized that unlike the others in the holding room, Tsuna and Gokudera had yet to wear their costumes. Spotting a pair of scissors on the dressing table in front of him, Mochida sneered inwardly, his left hand sliding towards the scissors.

He had a plan.

He had a plan had could effectively sabotage both Gokudera and Tsuna at the _same_ time.

Ignoring the startled hairstylist as he stood up, Mochida slipped out of the room before heading towards the costume room, smirking all the way.

Mochida was after all, a _competitive_ man.

* * *

><p>Reborn growled in annoyance when his phone rang for the xxx time of the day. He might be just a manager for Gokudera, but somehow, the boss of Vongola had conveniently handed him responsibilities that he could not refuse.<p>

Trying to keep his annoyance in control, Reborn pressed the phone to his ear and snapped.

"What? Stop bothering me if it is just a small matter."

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san, but…Gokudera-san's clothing…" Reborn's eyes narrowed in concentration when he heard the bad news.

"I will head to the costume room now." He could already feel the anxiousness rising from within as Reborn walked in hurry out of the control room and towards his destination. Gokudera's costume for the first round of showcase ruined was bad, bad news. It was an hour to the actual event and the costume being cut was not something one can solve within a short period of time.

What could they do?

Change the costume needed?

Give up?

Expect someone to fix the costume? Possible, but it was highly **unlikely**.

Unlikely.

* * *

><p>Hibari stared expressionlessly at the cut up SkyZ costumes before him, his mind thinking hard on a way to solve the crisis they were facing.<p>

All the four models together with Hibari, Ryohei and Dino were in the costume room, all of their faces serious.

"What's going on here?" Reborn exclaimed in disbelief, bursting into the tense room. Giving the clothing a glance, it seemed that Gokudera was not the only person with his clothes cut up.

Apparently _someone_ did not want the two models to stand onto the international stage.

"Their costumes have to cut up by something sharp. We can try to fix it, but with this amount of damage, we might need some time." Hibari replied slowly as he ran his hand through the ruined clothing.

"We don't have time! They have to walk the stage, but not with those!" Reborn raised his voice, his arms stretching out in frustration.

True, they have clothing cut up here and there, but not as much as the ones in front of him.

"I agree. This is not just any type of costume! This is SkyZ!" Mochida pointed out, his eyes full of 'panic'.

"No matter what, we have to try!" Gokudera protested, unhappy with what Mochida was implying. He knew that what Mochida said make sense, as the style and design of SkyZ costumes was unique…but he did not want to miss the chance of working together with his beloved boss.

As the room suddenly filled with discussions and serious arguments, the silent Tsuna unexpectedly spoke up, his voice cold and firm. The brunette's tone and words brought him everyone's attention.

"**Shut up**."

Turning to the puzzled Gokudera, Tsuna smiled quietly, his voice still a little cold.

"Gokudera, come with me."

With that, the model walked out of the room after gently taking their costumes with him, leaving the others in the room, a little shocked by Tsuna's behavior.

* * *

><p>Locked room<p>

As he gently stroked the costumes, Tsuna sighed as he wondered what he should do with them. He was confident of his skills to fix the costumes, but with the clothes patched up, Reborn and others might grow suspicious of his identity.

Yet, Tsuna was determined to not let it go. Whoever who cut up his precious designs was not going to get what they wanted.

All for models from Vongola and Cloud Studio will stand on the stage. Plus, if he did not do something, not only would Cloud Studio be at a disadvantage, SkyZ's could not also fully present its designs…

Closing his eyes helplessly, Tsuna slowly opened them, only this time, his eyes glowed orange.

Sighing again, Tsuna handed one of the costumes to Gokudera. There was no time to waste.

Running a hand through his brown hair, Tsuna beckoned to Gokudera and stared straight at the still confused model.

"Please wear this, I will fix it."

As Gokudera changed, Tsuna frowned slightly, thinking hard of what he can do to improve or fix the clothing, but at the same time relate to the theme of the first showcase round.

For the first round, the theme was 'Dark and dangerous'.

Xanxus's was an X-backed sleeveless top with a leather jacket as decoration, along with a pair of heavy fur boots and sunglasses.

Mochida's was a silver open suit with a navy blue tie and tight dirty green pants. He was equipped with golden bracelets on the right hand…

Gokudera was supposed to wear a dark red tank top with cargo pants, along with bandages and rings around his hand and fingers.

The pants were fine, yet the red tank top with the special patterns Tsuna designed on it had a large rectangular hole at the chest area…

With the bandages, it was not hard to 'fix' the problem. By wrapping the bandages around to cover the hole and with an addition of a cotton hoodie (which Tsuna carried around with him every day) to drape it around Gokudera's shoulder, it would allow the silver-haired man to look cooler and dangerous.

Thus, the main problem was Tsuna's costume. The original thought was a long silver blue leather coat, a normal shirt and a pair of shorts with covered flats.

Now, the back of his coat was covered in holes, especially the upper back area.

Borrowing a black belt from Gokudera, Tsuna gave himself a small satisfied grin as he began his work.

Gokudera, on the other hand, stared in amazement as Tsuna did his magic, his jaws wide open. In his mind, he briefly wondered why Tsuna was not a designer but a model when he had that huge amount of skill and potential in the area of designing.

Seeing Tsuna so serious caused his respect for the shorter man to increase two-fold.

"There's not much time left, let's hurry and go to Ryohei for make-up!" Tsuna cheered and unlocked the door before exiting to find Ryohei with Gokudera.

He still wore his coat, only now Tsuna wore the belt over his coat, at the waist. He had also used a scissors to random cut out sections of the coat beforehand, to present a 'tattered' feel to his clothing, securing it with the hair pin his got from Ryohei.

The designer then shrugged off his coat, so that he was wearing his coat at the waist, the top part of the coat hanging behind him, from the waist.

Now, he needed to trust his own judgment to show off his clothing.

* * *

><p>Reborn and Hibari was rather anxious of what Tsuna and Gokudera was doing, curiosity eating at them at the same time. It was nearly time for their turn to walk out to the stage.<p>

Mochida smirked as he was sure that there was no hope for Tsuna and Gokudera. With two potential rivals gone, he would have a higher and definite chance…

Until he saw Tsuna _waving_ at them, Mochida was grinning.

The moment he noticed what the brunette was wearing, Mochida panicked. There was no way!

There was no way…

"There was no way could have fixed it after _**you**_ cut it, isn't that what you trash is thinking?" Xanxus growled silently as he strolled past Mochida, a smug look on his face.

Xanxus had of course witnessed the whole incident and he had to admit that he was impressed by the brown-haired man's aura in the costume room. Now, he had foiled Mochida's plan…

Tsuna was indeed a worthy person for Xanxus to keep his eye on. He was interesting enough, powerful enough and mysterious enough.

Laughing loudly, Xanxus gave Tsuna another pleased look before stepping out onto the Fashaly stage. He could easily tell what Mochida was thinking then, as Tsuna gave a cool sneer before he too stepped forward into the spotlight.

Mochida was going down.

Dark and dangerous indeed.

* * *

><p>Oki: Hope u all enjoyed it! :D<p>

Yama: Pls review! :)

Oki: See ya soon~~


	13. He is more than he likes

Yama: We are back again :DDD

Oki: As usual, we don't own KHR... so...

Yama: Enjoy! (and comment? XD)))

* * *

><p>Dark and dangerous <em>indeed<em>.

Xanxus could barely hold his laughter as he walked down the stage (extension), still amused by the unpredicted results and Mochida's reaction.

Mochida had no idea that his 'wonderful' plan was going to fail-the man had expected Tsuna to be helpless. He had thought had Tsuna would give up easily.

Apparently Mochida was wrong.

He was _terribly_ wrong.

A pleased smirk crept onto Xanxus's face as he stood relaxed at the left side of the stage with a pose, waiting for the next model to come forward.

Tsuna walked leisurely forward, yet at the same time composed and straight. He stared directly forward, a satisfied smile on his face. He was not sure who actually ruined the clothes, but the brunette was feeling pride as he had effectively saved his work, his creations.

Tsuna was not worried about his costume falling apart, confident of his designing skills. He was poised and a little excited.

His eyes narrowed in concentration and partly because of the blinding lights, Tsuna stepped out.

Holding the edge of his coat firmly with his right hand, Tsuna tilted his head a little and gave Xanxus a sideways glance. Of course, to the amazed audience, the brunette was just casually showing off his neckline and the coat's neatly-folded collar.

Tsuna and Xanxus exchanged a smirk and walked towards each other, both knowing what the other was thinking. Without any warning, Xanxus boldly hooked his right arm over Tsuna's smaller shoulder, while the shorter man just skillfully slanted his chin towards Xanxus, his hands on his hips.

Pausing for the camera and for the judges, both of them snickered quietly before breaking apart, striding back to the corners of the stage.

Their unexpected performance earned surprised gasps and astonished whispers from their spectators.

At the same time, their unanticipated actions caused confusion backstage.

"What the heck was that?" Reborn growled, not believing what he just saw. He was quite sure what the two models did was not part of the original plan, judging from the bewildered look on Dino's face.

They were lucky that the ruined costumes were fixed last minute, and there they were, playing around? Did they not understanding how serious it could become if they messed up?

On the other hand, Mochida grinned to himself, after he managed to get over his initial shock. He should not have worried too much about that newbie Tsuna.

That brown-haired man was inexperienced, unlike Mochida, who had _many_ years of experience.

He was sure that he would outshine Tsuna on stage. With that little gained confidence, Mochida stepped onto the stage, along with Gokudera.

"I'm seriously a little frustrated." Reborn continued, after he watched the Gokudera and Mochida walk down the stage. Based on his past experiences, anything that went out of control could end bad, very bad.

Yet, even after he knew that Tsuna and Xanxus had ignored the initial plan, something did not feel that bad.

There was not much noise, much less jeers or harsh whispers.

"Worry not, Reborn, they are better than we expected, really." Dino nodded, eventually realizing what was going on. The audience was silent, focusing completely on Tsuna and Xanxus's costume displays.

Eyes were all trained on the refreshing sights on the stage.

Both of them actually worked well together, one supporting the other.

It was truly breathtaking.

"We got a precious gem, didn't we?" Dino beamed at Hibari, referring to Tsuna.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Mochida realized that something was going wrong and wrong as he walked down the stage and switched places with Tsuna and Xanxus.<p>

Most of the audiences and the judges were paying complete attention to the brunette and the scarred man.

Anywhere that Tsuna went, heads followed. People might pay some attention to Mochida, but it did not stay long as they finally landed their gazes on Tsuna's glittering presence. (./.)

It was as if Tsuna had the natural power to draw people's gazes to them.

What a frightening person.

Mochida silently cursed where he nearly tripped, his concentration running.

If he continued to not focus on his own performance, he would be _eaten_ by Tsuna's overwhelming presence.

Literally.

However, that did not mean that Mochida had given up on sabotaging Tsuna's career as a model.

Tsuna would _fail_ sooner or later, Mochida promised himself.

* * *

><p>"Good work guys, I'm so proud of you!" Dino cheered and hugged Tsuna, all of them in the resting room, packing up for the day. They were done today, round one for Fashaly being over.<p>

Fashaly goes over the period of 3 days, everyday consisting of a round of showcase with different themes.

The last day would be the day of the release of the rankings, as well as a closing ceremony where interested company bosses and important people who attend, along with designers and models.

It will be the time where companies begin their fierce recruitments for models and designers, inviting them for jobs and photo-shoots.

Embarrassed by the praise, Tsuna scratched his head awkwardly and smiled, keeping silent.

"Let's go for some relaxing coffee! I know a good café!" Dino suggested and the others nodded in agreement, except for Mochida, who had excused himself first.

As Tsuna headed towards the door, he was blocked by a serious-looking Reborn.

Coffee was a good idea to Reborn, but there was something the black-haired manager had to make sure before he could let Tsuna go.

"Who was the one who fixed your costumes?" Reborn questioned, his question obviously directed to Tsuna. The others glanced at Reborn, also curious.

Before Tsuna even had the time to form an excuse to avoid suspicion, Gokudera suddenly cut in.

"Of course it is Tsuna-san! You should have seen! He was amazing!" the silver-haired model exclaimed, voice full of pride and admiration.

That caused everyone to turn to Tsuna.

"Is that true?" Hibari voiced his doubt, wanting to make sure. It was not every day you see someone who could just fix or improve a costume meant for showcase. Whoever who can do it was someone quick and truly talented.

Tsuna knew that he could not lie.

"Well, I had some experience with such clothing, you see. Every time anyone had loose thread or tears in their costumes, I would be the one who fixes it…" Tsuna gave a sheepish smile, hoping that the answer would be good enough for his friends.

Nodding slowly, Reborn turned and opened the door. Tsuna's answer had further proved that Reborn's suspicion was right.

Even if one does have the experience, they would need constant exposure and to help fix such ruined and detailed clothing. That meant that Tsuna would have come across many clothing similar to SkyZ's actual style.

Reborn came to one conclusion.

The brunette was definitely part of the SkyZ.

Tsuna definitely know SkyZ's designer personally.

Giving Tsuna a knowing look, Reborn smirked.

"I know a _better_ café."

[So tempted to end here…]

* * *

><p>The said café was just a few steps away from Cloud Studio. It was a quiet café, away from the main streets crowded with people and reporters.<p>

Sighing tiredly as he sat down in Haru café, Tsuna had a feeling that something was bound to happen. Somehow, the café's name was familiar and it rang a bell…

Mochida had hurried away, claiming that he had 'urgent' business, Hibari was busy with calls and Dino…just rolled down the stairs.

That meant that Tsuna was now alone with Gokudera, Xanxus, Mukuro and Reborn.

Flipping through the menu, Tsuna nearly choke when he saw the prices of the items sold in the café. He did not understand why a cup of normal coffee or a small piece of cake could cost that much. Closing the menu with a pained look, Tsuna sneaked a glance to the others at the table.

Judging from the unsurprised looks from his companions, Tsuna could tell that Haru café and its prices were not new to them.

"I would like a cup of..." his eyes widening at Reborn's smooth orders, Tsuna realized that the manager was a _frequent_ customer of the café.

Deep in his mind, the brown-haired designer simply did not understand why one would spend money and time drinking coffee in a café when he could just have a cup of instant coffee in the warm comfort of his house.

To Tsuna, it just…did not seem _that_ worthed it at all.

"You will be surprised; they sell _excellent_ coffee, compared to those _cheap_ coffees of yours." Reborn smirked, as if he could read Tsuna's puzzled thoughts.

Amused by the brunette's shocked expression, Reborn could tell that Tsuna had not really the chance to step into a café to relax or even savor the great taste of true coffee. (No offence to instant-coffee lovers :D)

"Don't worry Tsuna-san! Feel free to order anything you want! I will pay for your expenses!" Gokudera stood up bravely as he stared straight at the hesitant Tsuna.

"I agree, it's an opportunity for you to taste something of _'high-class_'." Reborn mused, taking a sip of his freshly-brewed coffee.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at Reborn and opened his mouth to protest, only to be interrupted by a loud gasp.

"I recognize you! You are the one who saved me at the party the other day!" a black-haired woman stepped towards Tsuna, her face a mixture of surprise and delight.

"I've fallen for your bravery!" Haru shone dreamily as she grasped Tsuna's hand tightly, her eyes glued onto the latter.

As Tsuna's jaw dropped in disbelief, Gokudera glowered at Haru and warned her to keep away from his dear Tsuna-san. Xanxus smirked as he took a large gulp from his cold shake while Mukuro smiled, his eyes narrowed.

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"This is the drink that I made from my love for you!" Haru sang as she handed Tsuna an orange mug and a piece of paper before she shyly ran off.

"It's my treat!"

"You sure are popular, Tsuna." Mukuro stated rigidly, his attention on the piece of paper in Tsuna's hand.

"Indeed, she even gave you her number willingly. You sure have a way with women, don't you?" Reborn feigned a helpless sigh, still enjoying his coffee.

Not used to the abrupt confession from Haru, Tsuna lowered his head, a slight blush on his face as he quickly stuffed the piece of paper deep into his pocket of his hoodie.

Taking a cautious sip from the orang mug, Tsuna's eyes widened at the full taste and gave Haru a thumbs-up.

"It's delicious!"

Tsuna was not sure about spending too much unnecessary money on coffee and cakes, but for treats as delicious as that, he might reconsider.

After all, it was not as if he could not afford a cup of coffee.

It was just that he was not that money-wasting as Reborn and the others.

"So, where are we going next?" Gokudera asked when they were settled down with cups of drinks in front of them.

The silver-haired model's question got Tsuna's attention.

_Eh_?

Tsuna had other plans after the small break in the café, and he was not about to let the others interfere with his alone time.

No way they were going to hang out together like some close friends…

There was no way Tsuna could head to a shopping mall to buy a disguise surrounded by people who visibly would not fit in the crowd.

Before Tsuna even realized it, he would be in the center of unwanted attention. Reborn probably would not even approve of him buying disguises…

"I'm planning to go home…" Tsuna said a little too quickly, his expression stiff.

Everyone stared at Tsuna, their faces deadpanned. It was so obvious that the brunette was lying. It was written all over Tsuna's face. The brown-eyed model evidently was rushing to head somewhere.

Xanxus snorted.

"What, you must be kidding. I'm _coming_ with you, trash."

"_We_ are tagging along, Tsunayoshi."

Resisting the urge to groan out loud, Tsuna gave a helpless struggle.

Great, just _too _great.

Tsuna was sure he would have an _'enjoyable'_ time with those strange people around him.

* * *

><p>Oki: Hope ya all enjoyed it! :D<p>

Yama: Plz do review and see ya soon ;)


	14. He is more than he smiles

Oki: Hi~ We are finally back, barely alive. :( (Many things happen:D)

Yama: As usual, we don't own KHR, so do enjoy! :))

**A/N:** To everyone who supported us, mentally or physically, a BIG thank you to all of you! ^^ Okiyama's really thankful and touched! .

To (confused) readers, (precious) reviewers and dear Yumi-san:

As we have mentioned, we are having **no** pairings in this story, one of the reasons being that Okiyama do not think that she can portray such relationships well enough. :) (We try and learn and practice, but now's not the time.) *sobs*

We believe that at different places and situations, people's way of dealing with certain things changes accordingly. Life is unpredictable~ Of course we try to keep the characters in character and are sorry if they are a little OOC! . (Sighs, can only blame that we are not too skillful of a writer and need improvement... T.T)

Things will change for dear Tsuna soon, so do keep supporting us and giving us comments! :)

Once again, thanking everyone who gave us advice! (Special thanks to Yumi who gave Okiyama food for thought.)

Enjoy~

P.S. Sry for long A/N :(

* * *

><p>Tsuna gulped as he stood stiffly on the packed train, trying to avoid possible eye contact. It was not actually a <em>good<em> idea to insist on taking a public transport with such eye-catching people as company.

Reborn had initially suggested taking a private transport, like a taxi or even their cars. Tsuna, on the other hand, was against the idea of being travelling alone with the four men. It would be awkward for the brunette throughout the whole journey.

Only now, thinking back, Tsuna felt _stupid_ for even suggesting the idea.

He had firstly thought that he might be able to get rid of these seemingly spoilt men. They did not look like people who would take a public transport on a regular basis.

Tsuna had not expected Mukuro, Reborn, Xanxus and Gokudera to accept his opinion that _easily_.

This in turn led to such a helpless situation for Tsuna himself, which he could only blame himself for.

Trying to pretend that he did not know or recognize any of his friends, Tsuna sneaked a side glance at the four obviously-out-of-place men. They were catching the attention of old and young passengers alike. People were whispering around them, their stares making Tsuna a little uncomfortable.

Having a sudden adrenaline rush and feeling fearless on a bright stage was one thing, but having self-confidence every second was another. After all, the brown-haired designer was no longer dealing with SkyZ clothing that he was familiar and confident in.

Slightly hunching his back to make himself look less noticeable, Tsuna caught sight of Mukuro's smirk and looked down, a little frustrated.

The words that Mukuro had smoothly mused into his ear before they stepped into the station bothered Tsuna.

"You should start standing up and face the world. You are _too_ self-conscious, especially to others' glances and views of you."

The brown-haired man had to admit that what the photographer pointed out made sense, but it was not something that Tsuna think he could cure in a day or two.

"You **are** a _grown_ man after all."

Frowning when he recalled the mocking sentence, Tsuna shot Mukuro a glare, which the latter caught and smiled 'innocently' back.

* * *

><p>Mukuro smiled when he caught Tsuna glaring at him.<p>

He after all, knew the reason for the brunette's frustration and 'anger' at him.

However, what Mukuro had stated was true. Tsuna was too self-conscious about his looks, about himself. Sometimes he was shy and timid, but sometimes the brunette amazed Mukuro with his unexpected confidence and skill.

It would be interesting to tease the brown-haired man.

Yet, it was _annoying_, Mukuro had to say. Tsuna's behavior of stepping back and hesitating when people expected more from him was annoying at times. For Mukuro, as a photographer, it was just so hard to capture the true Tsuna with his camera.

The brunette might have some skill and potential, but without change, he could only stay at that level and never improve. The society would not be so kind, to continue to give Tsuna the opportunity for him to expand, if the shorter man refuse to stand up for himself.

Somehow, the photographer could sense that the brunette's looks was not the only thing that Tsuna had hid.

_More_ trouble would soon come, after Mochida, Mukuro was certain.

His eyes narrowed, Mukuro broke out of his thoughts as he realized that Gokudera, Reborn and Xanxus fell silent beside him. Turning his gaze to Tsuna, Mukuro understood the reason for the other three's concentration on Tsuna.

The brunette was suddenly grinning widely, talking into a phone that he held in his hand.

It was obvious, what all of them were doing. They were trying to eavesdrop on Tsuna's phone call.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was still glaring silently at Mukuro, when his phone suddenly vibrated. Smiling when he saw who the caller was, he held the phone close to his ear and answered.<p>

"Hello, it has been a while!" Tsuna beamed when he heard his caller's familiar reply.

"It has been a while, boss."

"You are back in Italy? How did it go?" Tsuna tried hard to contain his excitement, his focus on the phone call as he ignored the four men standing around him, his free hand shielding his grin from the other four.

"All is well and good, dear boss. How does a drink sound?"

"Thank you for the great work, Lambo! Sure, at around 5pm?" Tsuna grinned, now oblivious to his surroundings, not noticing that people were staring at his glowing face. It had been a long time since he last saw his close friend, and Tsuna would not miss the chance to meet his dear friend as soon as possible.

"No problem, I will come get you later. See you, boss!"

Holding the phone tightly in his hand, Tsuna sighed happily when he finally realized the stares.

Looking pointedly at the four people accompanying him, Tsuna held his phone closer to his chest.

"**What**?"

The four of them blinked and shook their head slowly, as if nothing happened.

"Nothing at all."

_Yeah right_. Of course there was something all four of them wanted to know. Who was the caller that could actually make the brunette smile so easily?

They were definitely keeping a lookout for that Lambo guy.

Definitely.

* * *

><p>Tsuna slapped a hand on his forehead as he stood by the side of the entrance, no idea what Xanxus, Gokudera and Reborn would want to buy so suddenly, from the shopping mall. It was surprisingly peaceful, no one screaming over the well-known models, no one dashing towards them.<p>

They did get a few looks on their way, but nothing else.

Since he was there at his usual mall, Tsuna as well just get what he needed in his everyday life and for his designing, no questions asked.

Well, a tablet was required when he was to draw his designs in digital form, so Tsuna bought one, one of the cheapest one of course, to replace his old one.

However, it did not make sense to him why the usual grumpy shopkeeper who always ignored him would suddenly be so friendly. The said shopkeeper even attempted to introduce new brands of tablet to him…

Shrugging, Tsuna sighed as he leaned against the wall, waiting at a corner with Mukuro, who was toying with his newly-bought camera.

It did not occur to him what other his friends would want to buy from the mall. After all, they seemed like people who would just _carelessly_ spend their money around or just _order_ someone to run errands for them.

Oh well, at least that gave Tsuna enough time to purchase a few disguises as the others were running around.

Thud.

Pain registered in Tsuna's mind when a small paper bag was slapped into his face.

"What?" Tsuna gasped in surprised when he felt the light weight of the paper bag in his arms.

"What's this?" the designer turned to Xanxus, confused by the black-haired man's action.

"It's the _newest_ phone model, trash." Xanxus smirked, amused by Tsuna's growing dark look.

"I _have_ a phone, and I'm _not_ planning to change it any time." Tsuna snorted but held onto the paper bag.

Was Xanxus looking down at him?

Tsuna was rather satisfied with his current keypad phone; it had after all, stayed with him for several years. Even though his buddy phone did not have those cool or new functions like others (new models), Tsuna was content with its basic functions.

However, if Xanxus did not want his newly-bought phone back, Tsuna would _gladly_ keep it and maybe sell if for some money.

"Tsuna-san, we are back!" Gokudera announced as he stood beside Tsuna, after Reborn tossed Tsuna a large bag.

"Here's more clothing for your poor wardrobe. You have pathetic taste in fashion so we picked a few for you. You better wear them." Reborn snickered, his eyes promising punishment if the shorter man rejects the gift.

"If you liked the previous clothing that I bought, I'm sure you will like these too, Tsuna-san!" Gokudera continued. That was when Tsuna realized that the previous clothing was too, bought by Gokudera.

That cunning Reborn had not spent a _single_ cent at all.

Glancing at the mall clock, Tsuna grew more and more wary as he started to make his escape.

Right now, he was more concerned about meeting his trusted friend, Lambo, than to waste time dealing with rich people who spend their money like water.

Lambo's arrival meant two things.

A good chat with a close friend, as well as serious matters regarding SkyZ. Lambo could be said to be the only one to know of Tsuna's real identity as the SkyZ's designer.

As such, Lambo was the 'face' of SkyZ. He meets up with bosses of other companies to discuss contracts and deals. Without Lambo's help and expertise, Tsuna was not sure if the company would get that much attention, or even work well in the industry.

Time apparently passed quickly and it was nearly 5pm. Lambo should be at the mall soon.

His brain tuning out Gokudera's exclamation, Xanxus's snickering, Mukuro's laughter and Reborn's calculating stare, Tsuna bade his friends a half-hearted farewell as he rushed out of the place, not giving the others enough time to react.

Tsuna inwardly cheered as people abruptly filled the mall, crowds quickly forming a wall between the brunette and the four men. What perfect timing.

Grinning widely when Lambo informed him that he would be waiting outside of the mall, Tsuna did not bother to look back as he skipped towards the exit.

Who cares about _famous_ models or photographers? Close friends were _more_ important.

* * *

><p>Reborn was straining his eyes, stretching his neck, trying to get a good look of the man that was right beside Tsuna. The crowd made it quite hard for any of them to move forward, and Tsuna had slipped away fast, taking advantage of the situation.<p>

The last thing the manager saw was the back view of a tall man with black hair, before he lost sight of Tsuna in the crowd.

The others too, did manage to get a good look at the man's face, with his arms around Tsuna's shoulder, before Tsuna was gone, the crowd swallowing him.

* * *

><p>"You really made my day, Lambo. You wouldn't believe my hectic life this few weeks." Tsuna sighed as they settled down in Tsuna's apartment.<p>

"I'm quite informed of the situation in Italy, you know. You can't imagine the shock I had when I found out that you are a new and upcoming _model_!" Lambo chuckled as he made himself comfortable on Tsuna's couch.

"It hadn't occur to me before that you would actually be _willing_ to show your face like that!" the spokesman continued as Tsuna just smiled in embarrassment.

The designer had not expected his own actions too. Life was after all, unpredictable.

"Jokes aside, I actually have some bad news for you, Tsuna." Lambo suddenly narrowed his eyes, his expression serious.

He hated to break the bad news to his friend at their long-awaited meeting, but the matter was _grave_ and pressing.

Lambo was sure Tsuna would want to hear about it, even if the black-haired man knew the latter would not like it. The news would be officially released a few days later, but Lambo wanted Tsuna to know of it earlier.

Locking his eyes with Tsuna's concerned ones, Lambo took a deep breath.

"My sources said that the _director_ of SkyZ is going to hold a press conference at the Cloud Studio next week, to show his _true_ identity and discuss his future plans."

Huh?

Tsuna gaped and pointed at himself, eyes full of disbelief._ Are you serious?_

"_Me_?"

* * *

><p>Oki: Whooo, finally another chapter done! .<p>

Yama: Hope you all enjoyed it! :DDD

Oki: See ya~~~


	15. E(1) How SkyZ came about

Yama: Aha, this is an extra chapter! :))

Oki: We had taken quite a break for quite some time, so...

Yama: Do enjoy this and review plsssss :D

Oki: *cough* We don't own KHR... Enjoy~

* * *

><p><span>SkyZ Extra (1): How SkyZ came about<span>

It all began with a fashion show, when both Lambo and Tsuna were both fresh out of university.

A fashion show that Lambo had dragged Tsuna to, in attempt to interest Tsuna into walking the path of fashion industry.

At that time, Lambo had already noticed the designing talent that Tsuna had, through the brunette's sketches and designed patterns that Tsuna always drew in his notebook. Tsuna had the creativeness and sense for design, Lambo was certain.

He knew that Tsuna not only have the talent, but also the passion in designing costumes and clothing. However, it did not make it any easier for the black-haired male to convince Tsuna to take up fashion designing for real.

For many weeks and months the black-haired man tried convincing his dear friend to attend photo-shoots with him, to go for fashion showcases, which Tsuna _always_ managed to find excuses to decline Lambo's invitations.

Until Lambo's birthday, with the said birthday man demanding company to a fashion show for his birthday, which Tsuna finally reluctantly give up.

* * *

><p>Lambo had once teased Tsuna about his looks, saying that the brunette's looks can cause people to blush and hyperventilate. Of course, Lambo was confident that he <em>himself<em> too, had the right looks for the camera.

To the taller man, Tsuna had a rather suitable face for modeling and Lambo was thinking of encouraging the brown-haired man to at least try part-time modeling. His plan failed terribly when he tried teasing Tsuna.

His harmless teasing had taken a bad turn.

Real bad turn.

"You know, your looks can cause people to go all crazy and maybe even…" Lambo laughed, slapping a playful hand on the latter's back as he jokingly listed out all the 'illness' and 'damage' that people would have upon meeting Tsuna.

"Are you serious? If it will cause so much harm and trouble, then I better not walk around like this. I haven't noticed it at all…" Unfortunately for poor Lambo, Tsuna took Lambo's words too seriously and grew his bangs out, kept his head low, gradually becoming a little conscious of how people look at him.

Lambo had later realized that because of him, Tsuna's pretty face was covered, 24/7. It was _far_ from his original goal of getting Tsuna to be interested in becoming a model. He had then tried explaining to Tsuna that he was just joking, but the damage was done.

* * *

><p>The fashion world was always too bright and dazzling for Tsuna. To the brunette, constant spotlight and demand meant pressure and too much exposure.<p>

Of course, other jobs too involve stress and problems, but at that time, Tsuna was quite sure that the world of fashion and designing did not suit him at all.

The brunette had always preferred a low-profile life that allows him to do what he wanted. Thus, he tends to shy away from attention-catching things, except for maybe his good friend, Lambo.

He knew of Lambo's goodwill and intentions of inviting him to showcases and such, but Tsuna just could not bring himself to even experience a little of the stunning stage. Deep in his heart, he was afraid to even give it a chance, fearing that he would eventually be absorbed into the world that he wanted to avoid.

Tsuna rather be safe than sorry.

One wrong step and he might be _hooked_.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as he queued outside of Vongola company building's 3rd floor with an excited Lambo smiling broadly at him. They were currently waiting to enter the showcase hall, along with many hundreds of people.<p>

The brunette had always managed to avoid going to such crowded and _flashy_ events, even with Lambo's constant pestering. Tsuna had thought that Lambo would eventually give up and leave him alone, but Tsuna was wrong.

Tsuna had succeeded in staying away, until Lambo's 24th birthday.

That black-haired man had managed to make Tsuna feel guilty for his past rejections, causing Tsuna to reluctantly accept the older man's request.

Tsuna was sure that that day would be the day where everything changes, especially his life afterwards.

"Hey, Tsuna, are you even listening to me?" Lambo raised an eyebrow as he waved a hand in front of Tsuna for attention. The brunette was staring at him, his eyes dazed.

"Ah, sorry, I was too deep in thought." Tsuna grinned sheepishly, before looking around, a little stunned by the number of people in the hall. His gaze moving to the bright stage, Tsuna could not help but be awed by the models' confidence and the clothing designs that he had never thought of.

Briefly, Tsuna wondered how people would look like, wearing the clothing that _he_ designed.

It was as if a whole new world opened right before him.

Giving Lambo a cautious sideways look, Tsuna caught his friend's eye and quickly looked away.

That Lambo had a smug look on his face, his green eyes staring directly at Tsuna's frustrated ones.

"Impressed, aren't you?" Lambo snickered when he noticed Tsuna's fascinated look and slightly gaped mouth. _One look and he's hooked._

His eyes not leaving the stage, Tsuna gave Lambo a half-hearted retort. Right now, he could not be bothered entertaining Lambo, he had more stimulating things to watch.

"You wish."

More than half of Tsuna knew that what he said was not true.

* * *

><p>"How was it, Tsuna?" Lambo asked happily as both of them stepped out of the hall and went for dinner, at a café that was located inside the Vongola building.<p>

Settling down comfortably in a chair, Tsuna shrugged.

"It was ok, I guess…" he slowly admitted, still not liking the satisfied expression on his friend's face. He had fallen right into Lambo's 'trap' and was officially a fan. True, he did like sketching designs and patterns before, but after the show, Tsuna was quite sure that he wanted to try more, to experience more.

That Lambo…

Now, both of them were sure that Tsuna would not miss out any opportunities to watch a showcase or any other such events.

"Is it alright if I sit with the two of you?" the two young men were gently interrupted by a man, who was obviously much older than them. The man was smiling warmly at them, his black hat in his left hand, and a cane in the right.

Nodding slightly, Tsuna beckoned the man to sit and offered a polite smile. He had no reason to refuse the newcomer, but the brunette was curious why the man had chosen to sit with them instead of sitting at other tables.

The café was almost _empty_.

"Please to meet you, young men, I'm Timoteo." The elderly man introduced himself, after he sat down and ordered a cup of coffee.

"I'm Lambo and he's Tsuna, my dear friend!" Lambo smiled and sipped his grape soda, fully prepared to just ignore the random old man.

However, Tsuna was doubtful. He felt that there was something that the older man wanted to discuss; something big…there was no way the man would leave them alone, even after the introduction.

"May I ask, this blazer that you are wearing, which brand is it?" Timoteo unexpectedly asked, his question directed to Lambo, who turned to him in confusion, before he collected himself.

"This?"

Exchanging a knowing look with Tsuna, who was directly opposite him, Lambo tugged at his blazer before answering, his tone airy.

"I'm afraid; you _won't_ find this _anywhere_, Mr Timoteo." Lambo smirked as he stroked his blazer fondly, while Tsuna just furiously attacked his clam spaghetti, his face burning up.

Lambo's answer caught Timoteo slightly by surprise.

"Oh? Why is it so?" Timoteo asked again, now genuinely curious. The blazer had caught his eye, and he wondered which company would have such a strange but remarkable design, that the old man had _barely_ encountered before.

The blazer that Lambo was wearing had a piece of checkered clothing, a flap, at the right side, diagonally across the front of the blazer. Along with the seemingly-out-of-place zipper at the bottom half of the blazer and a square pocket at the right side, the mixture seemed to fit the young black-haired man quite well.

Not to mention that the taller man's looks and build can make him a successful model with practice and grooming.

"It's a present. A present filled with friendship and _love_ from my dear friend here!" Lambo chuckled as he held up both of his arms, ignoring Tsuna's complaints.

"Stop it, Lambo! It's just a normal present! It's just a birthday gift!" Tsuna reached over to pull Lambo's hands down, before they grab even more unwanted attention.

Indeed, Tsuna had thought of a design that he believed would suit Lambo and proceeded on making the blazer. It Tsuna took several months and many failed attempts before the successful product was given to Lambo as his birthday surprise, a day before the showcase.

Lambo, of course, decided that it was definitely a good idea to wear the fitting blazer and show it to Tsuna, to thank him for his hard work and thoughtfulness.

Timoteo looked speechless for a moment, before he took a closer look at the brunette that he had nearly missed, in presence of the more glamorous Lambo.

As the brunette's face was half-covered by his bangs, Timoteo could not make out Tsuna's face, automatically assuming that the shorter man was just an ordinary guy with ordinary looks.

Furthermore, the baggy and dull coloured clothes and mismatched cap that the brunette was wearing did not give people the assurance that the brown-haired man was capable of having any fashion sense.

_I really can't judge a book by its cover._

That was why he had not expected that blazer to be a gift, handmade by the seemingly talentless brown-haired man. Tsuna had obviously considered what would suit Lambo's character the best, thus the blazer was made especially _for_ Lambo and _only_ Lambo.

Tsuna's knack for designs and Lambo's confident presence were indeed rare, especially when Timoteo found them _together_ at the same place. What a find…

What a pair.

"Have you ever considered modeling or designing?" Timoteo started, his left hand slipping into his pocket for his name cards. Timoteo would be lucky, if they were not scouted yet…

"Indeed, but we are afraid we have to _reject_ your offer, if you have any, Mr Timoteo. We already _**do**_ belong to a company." Lambo suddenly spoke, when he noticed Timoteo's objectives, a soft but calculative smile on his lips.

That grabbed Tsuna's attention while he was stabbing a piece of clam. Snapping his head up and shooting Lambo a puzzled look, Tsuna wondered what his mischievous friend was planning.

_We_ _**do**_?

"Ah, even so, do accept my name card. If you want to consider my offer or discuss business with me, feel free to do so." Timoteo tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice as he handed his name cards to the two younger men, shaking his head in amusement when Lambo widened his eyes at Timoteo's identity.

Tsuna, on the other hand, gave no reaction.

Now that he had done what he could, Timoteo wanted to ask one last question, something that he was interested in. Which was the _lucky_ company that managed to recruit these two raw gems?

Lambo cut in before Timoteo opened his mouth.

The black-haired man had every intention of supporting Tsuna and his _to-be-found_ company, both _physically_ and _monetarily_. Lambo was from a rich family, so he was willing to sponsor Tsuna to set up a designing company. There were no monetary issues that Tsuna needed to worry about at all.

After all, he was sure with Tsuna as the leader and him, the great Lambo, as the first model, their company would _certainly_ progress.

He believed in his friend, himself, their teamwork and their future. (A/N: Cheesy line o.o)

"Tsuna, why don't you tell Mr Timoteo here which company _we're_ from?" Lambo tilted his head and locked eyes with Tsuna, his intentions clear.

Tsuna inwardly groaned helplessly when he realized what Lambo was implying. Lambo was too reckless and Tsuna was being _pulled_ in the latter's daring pace. That Lambo might be sly sometimes, but Tsuna was still thankful that he had such a 'supportive' friend.

_More like a friend that pushes my limits and patience._

Running a defeated hand through his brown hair, Tsuna was sure both he and Lambo could hear the growing coolness and determination in his voice.

"We are from **SkyZ**."

* * *

><p>Oki: Tada, hope you all enjoyed :) (Hope it's alright... :P)<p>

Yama: Pls do review and give us your comments on this extra~

Oki: Till then :DD


	16. He is more than he calls

Yama: We are finally back! YES! .

Oki: We had rewrote this several times, wondering if it is ok... ;/ (It's a bit short, but pls do still enjoy it :D)

Yama: Anyways, we don't own KHR, so...

Oki: Enjoy and comment :DD

**Thank you all for your support! **

o_oooooo_ooo

** LLM:**

Hmm, personally, we read SkyZ as 'SkyZzz'. You know, the 'zzz'? ;P

* * *

><p>"Do you think that Lambo-san will be going back to modeling anytime soon? He looks good in suits, don't you think, Tsuna-san?" Haru sighed dreamily into space as she hugged her magazine close to her.<p>

"Don't worry; I still like you the most!" Haru continued, swinging her magazine around cheerfully.

As she continued on, Haru soon realized that something was wrong. The brunette sitting behind her was not responding at all. Turning to look at Tsuna, Haru frowned as she waved a hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Can you hear me, Tsuna-san?" the café owner tried, staring hard at Tsuna's blank face. When the brunette gave no reaction, Haru cleared her throat, not pleased with the fact that Tsuna was not paying attention to her, too engrossed in his own thoughts.

"Tsuna!" Haru shouted right into the man's ear; causing the latter to jump up in shock as panic flashed across his eyes.

"What, what's going on?" Tsuna cried frantically, only to come face-to-face with an annoyed Haru.

Grinning apologetically at the black-haired woman, Tsuna hurriedly finished the rest of his already-cold coffee before rushing out of the café, his green coat in his arms.

Tsuna felt a little guilty for not giving Haru his full, undivided attention, but there were more important things he had to settle, things that were much more urgent.

He still could not get over it, the fact that someone had took his identity as the boss of SkyZ. He knew there was a chance someone would do that, but for such a thing to actually happen…the brown-haired man had no one to blame but _himself_, his cowardice and fear.

It was definitely a rather complicated problem, a problem that only Tsuna could solve it.

Tsuna was not keen for fame and attention, but he was definitely not eager to just hand his and Lambo's hard work and sweat to an unknown stranger. There was no way he was going to give up his pride so easily.

He was not going to give up without a fight, without even trying.

The challenge was sent, the stage was set. Now all it takes was for the right people to step in.

It was time for Tsuna to step up; he knew that he could not hide anymore. It was necessary for him to settle it personally.

His phone pressed to his ear, Tsuna smirked when a familiar voice answered his call.

Lambo had offered to quietly settle the issue, before the problem got out of hand. Tsuna had no doubt that his friend was capable enough, but Mukuro's annoying words floated into his mind.

Tsuna have to take the responsibility, no matter if he wanted it or not.

"Hello, it's been a long time..."

* * *

><p>Reborn and his boss, Timoteo, were having a discussion on the sudden press conference in Timoteo's office when the older man was required to answer a call.<p>

Nodding his understanding and falling silent, Reborn watched curiously as Timoteo took the phone and answered it.

"Oh my, so it is you!"

Reborn resisted raising an eyebrow when Timoteo began to laughed, as if the caller was a close friend of his. The manager stood up and left the office room when his boss gave him a smile and dismissed him.

The person on the other end of the line must be an important person, for it was rare that Timoteo wanted to speak in private, without the presence of Reborn.

Briefly, Reborn wondered who the caller was.

Dialing a number as he stepped out of the office, Reborn frowned when Tsuna's line was busy. He had not expected that.

The black-haired man wanted to know if Tsuna knew anything about the conference announced by the SkyZ boss, since the brunette knew the designer personally.

Glancing at his black watch, Reborn adjusted his tie before heading swiftly to his next venue, his fingers busy typing. He would rather question Tsuna personally, when they meet, but since he had no time that day, Reborn decided to send the brown-haired model a text message. The burning question in his head must be answered.

Reborn, to his core, was a very curious man.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had just ended his call when the phone in his hand vibrated. A little surprised, Tsuna opened the new message he received as he continued towards his destination.<p>

**-Was it you? -** That was Reborn's message, consisted on only three words.

Slightly taken aback by the abrupt question, Tsuna could not help but rolled his eyes.

What did Reborn mean by 'was it you'?

Did he mean to ask if Tsuna was the SkyZ designer? Did he mean to ask if the brunette was the one who called? Did he mean to ask if Tsuna was the one behind the conference?

At that thought, the designer was a little annoyed, his eyes narrowing as he punched his reply.

**-What did you mean? Please make yourself clear. -**

Almost instantly, he got his reply.

**-The conference, was it you? -** _Yeah, right._

Tsuna resisted the urge to text a rude reply back as he rolled his eyes again; ignoring the awe stares he was getting from passer-bys.

**-It was definitely not my doing. Wasn't it you? -** Tsuna bit back, finding no need to explain to Reborn why he was not the one behind the whole thing. Maybe it was a plan of Reborn's, and the older man was pretending that he had nothing to do with it.

**-It's not in my interest to do so. After all, I will be able to meet your boss personally in the first place. –**

Tsuna could nearly hear the smirk in Reborn's latest reply. What the manager said made sense. If it was Reborn, the man would sure publicize it to Tsuna straight in the face. That meant that Reborn was not the one…

That conclusion brought a sigh from Tsuna as the brunette kept his phone and ran a hand through his hand, a little puzzled.

If it was not the scheming Reborn, then who was it?

It seems that Tsuna would have to wait till the actual day to find out who that imposter was.

* * *

><p>Reborn scowled inwardly when he realized that there was an unknown force behind the sudden conference announcement. It seemed that was not SkyZ's own intention at all.<p>

For now, all he could do was to sit back and watch on. He admitted that he was indeed very interested about the SkyZ designer's identity, and the conference would sure to _drag_ the mysterious CEO out.

Suddenly, Reborn was looking forward to the whole event.

Yes, he was a curious man.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was just enjoying his peaceful journey when he suddenly heard strange music coming out of nowhere. Pricking his ears, Tsuna's eyes widened when he finally realized that the music came from his pants pocket.<p>

Pong, pong, pong, la, la, la…

Digging his pockets disbelieving, as well as a little embarrassed when people stared at him, Tsuna hastily took out the phone that Xanxus had threw to him the other day.

Glaring at the caller ID that flashed obviously in front of him, on the phone screen, Tsuna hesitantly picked up the call.

"What do you want?" Tsuna asked cautiously, wary of Xanxus's answer. Although the brunette had worked with the taller model before, it still did not cover the fact that Xanxus was an impulsive and scary man.

Why would Xanxus call him without reason? It was not possible. All the more Tsuna had to be careful when dealing with the black-haired man.

"There're people whom I want you to meet." Xanxus's smug voice broke Tsuna's train of thought. Blinking, Tsuna tilted his head to hold the phone between his right shoulder and ear as he slipped on his coat.

He did not mind meeting new people (as long as they are friendly), but judging from Xanxus's tone, those so-called 'people' Xanxus wanted Tsuna to meet were definitely not ordinary either. Something that Tsuna might want to avoid…

"Tomorrow, after your evening photo shoot." Xanxus ended his called sharply, not giving Tsuna any time to reaction or time to deny the request.

Sighing, Tsuna could only blame his luck of having people always demanding and deciding things for him, especially over the phone.

His fingers absent-mindedly swiping across the screen of the phone, Tsuna grinned when he noticed that the phone was equipped with internet access. As he started downloading apps, Tsuna chuckled evilly to himself when he thought of something that could benefit him, a lot.

Instead of selling the X Phone that Xanxus gave him, he should make use of the phone's functions to its fullest.

After all, all the bills and fees are going to be paid by a certain Vongola model.

Tsuna would not need to spend a_ single_ cent at all.

Not even a single precious cent.

That _definitely_ sounded brilliant.

* * *

><p>"At the conference, I'll be able to see the real identity of the SkyZ boss soon?" a white-haired man inquired, as he stepped out of the airport, a purple-haired female beside him.<p>

"I can't be sure, but there is a high chance he would appear personally." The female smiled gently as she glanced at the sky, her smile widening in excitement.

She had finally reached Italy, a place full of people she missed. Turning to look at her companion, Chrome wondered if she should just leave Byakuran alone and head straight to meet her friends.

It was a mischievous thought and Chrome was sure the latter would not mind…However, there was still a long distance from the airport to where her friends were. Thus, Chrome settled for phone calls.

As she flipped open her phone, she briefly wondered if her friends would mind, since it was now midnight in Italy.

They would not_ mind_ a friendly call or two, right?

* * *

><p>"Don't mind, <strong>my foot<strong>." Tsuna slurred sleepily when he received yet another call that day, this time in the middle of night.

People were getting stranger and stranger, calling him whenever they wanted, which were so inconsiderate of them.

Fighting to keep his eyes open, Tsuna mumbled a greeting before he could not take it and fell unconscious.

It was truly a tiring day, with more things and events to face the next day. Anymore_ callers_ had to wait…till he wakes up.

* * *

><p><span>SkyZ-pedia<span>

Lambo B, the first known male model under the SkyZ company, along with a female partner, who was equally famous.

Recently (after a year or so of modelling), Lambo had suddenly retired temporary from modelling jobs and work as spokesman for SkyZ.

* * *

><p>Oki: Hope this chapter is alright! :) In case you did not realize, there's a lot of phone calls~<p>

Yama: Pls do review~ :DD

Oki: Thanks! ^^


	17. He is more than he lets

Yama: This chapter is finally out! :DD

Oki: We sincerely THANK all of you for supporting us all this time! :)

Yama: Hope you enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)

Oki: We don't own KHR, so enjoy!

**A/N:**

Thank you for your suggestions and review! We are planning a chapter on Tsuna singing and giving more screen time to Yamamoto and Gokudera~

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you paying attention? I said look<em> at<em> the camera! Your eyes aren't focus! Tilt your head more!" the cameraman exclaimed with an obviously-not-pleased expression on his face.

Dino sighed as he watched Tsuna being yelled at for the nth time, in the middle of the photo shoot. Sharing a helpless glance with the stony Hibari, Dino turned back to Tsuna, who was apologizing repeatedly to the irritated cameraman.

Tsuna had great instinct; he knew what the cameraman actually wanted and was able to execute it well. However, no matter how good a sense Tsuna had, it would not help if the brunette was distracted. It was obvious that the brown-haired model was not concentrating at all, and thus performing poorly.

That made Dino rather curious.

Just actually _what_ was in Tsuna's mind?

Clapping his hands for attention, Dino cleared his throat.

"Alright, everyone, let's take five." Dino announced as everyone nodded and started to relax. Picking up a bottle of water, the blond man walked towards the wary Tsuna and patted his back gently.

"Here you go, don't worry too much about it." Dino smiled encouragingly, handing the bottle to Tsuna, who took it gratefully with a strained smile. Tsuna knew that Dino was just being nice; the brunette understood that he was not doing a good job at all.

Tsuna could tell from the tense and tired looks from his co-workers.

Tsuna realized something over the period where he was working a model. It was difficult and required strong focus. Slowly but surely, the young man was starting to feel respect for Xanxus and Gokudera.

Modeling was indeed something challenging, but also interesting to do.

Yet, after much consideration, Tsuna did not think that he could and should continue coping with both his jobs.

Although he enjoyed both jobs, deep in his heart, Tsuna knew he could not continue doing both jobs half-heartedly…it was time to make a choice and be serious.

Giving Dino a slight smile after taking a sip from the bottle, Tsuna locked eyes with Dino, who narrowed his eyes, sensing that something was coming.

"Dino-san, I have _something_ to tell you and Hibari-san after this, is it alright if I take up some of your time later?"

"He's doing better, or I should say, regained his usual standard." Hibari commented with a satisfied smirk as Dino returned to stand beside him, the both of them watching Tsuna.

The brown-haired man had regained his focus and was doing what the photographer wanted, earning Tsuna a big grin and thumbs-up from the now-happy cameraman.

The theme for the photo shoot was sportswear and Tsuna, now no longer distracted, brought about a cheerful and lively atmosphere. Along with Tsuna's institution allowing him to portray what the cameraman wants, Dino could safely say that the photo shoot would end without any problems.

However, there was a bugging feeling that Dino could not shake, when Tsuna had told him that there was something he wanted to say. It was unsettling, and Dino feared for the worst.

"Hibari, Tsuna said he wants to talk to us after this." Dino said curtly, before Hibari frowned and crossed his arms, a little confused.

Somehow, both of them had some idea what Tsuna wanted to talk about, but just blindly guessing would not help at that point.

In any case, they had to wait and see.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, come back here, we are not done speaking!" Dino cried as he ran out of the building, chasing after Tsuna who bolted straight out of the door and into a silver car waiting on the road.<p>

"That's all I've said and that's what I meant! Bye, Dino-san!" Tsuna shouted back before slamming the car door shut. Dino slumped as he helplessly stared at the car which speedily drove off. There was no helping it; he had to return to discuss things with Hibari.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you as someone so…<em>rude<em>." Xanxus smirked, as he gave Tsuna a cool side glance, his head still facing the front as Tsuna abruptly entered the car, panting slightly.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at Xanxus's amused look as he collected himself before settling down, his back to the smooth leather seat.

"I didn't know you as someone so _considerate_ to fetch me." Tsuna shot back, zipping up his navy jacket.

"If I didn't come, who knows where you would _run_ off to?" Xanxus feigned a sigh, before sharply giving his driver instructions.

"Bring us to the nearest mall." With that, Xanxus leaned back and closed his eyes to take a short nap. Since they were going to meet several important figures, there was no way Xanxus would allow that poorly-dressed Tsuna to meet them just like that.

The black-haired model had seen what was inside the brunette's decent-looking jacket. Tsuna was just wearing a thin piece of single-coloured shirt and pants that look like pajamas. His fashion sense was still as bad as ever, despite being a good-looking model (not that Xanxus would admit that Tsuna was good-looking).

In short, the brunette, in Xanxus's opinion, needed immediate makeover.

Tsuna, wondering why their destination was a mall, shrugged and decided to leave it, despite his institution screaming at him. Maybe they were just going to some simple café to meet Xanxus's friends…

Or not.

* * *

><p>Tsuna blinked again, still not believing his eyes. He was currently surrounded by several waiter and waitress and sitting at a round table, staring at many unfamiliar but friendly faces. Even though Tsuna had experienced the high-class lives of the friends several times, such bright and refined places and events were still rather overwhelming for him.<p>

Glancing down at his checkered blazer, Tsuna inwardly sighed at how his situation of being criticized for his clothes never changes. He felt stiff wearing the blazer _and_ sitting in the middle of such brightly-lit room.

Xanxus, on the other hand, was just carelessly hanging an arm over his chair and lying back comfortably, not at all affected by the radiant atmosphere.

As a last group of people entered the private room, wine was poured and appetizers are served, Xanxus finally nodded and greeted the room.

"This is Tsuna, a model from the Cloud Studio." Xanxus lazily motioned to the now-a-little-shy Tsuna, who stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Pleased to meet you all, please take care of me!" Tsuna bowed before sitting down, his nervousness increasing by the minute as he faced the other four people at the table. Much to the designer's relief, the people at the round table were smiling warmly at him.

"I'm Byakuran, I'm a fashion designer." The white-haired man introduced before popping a marshmallow into his mouth. Tsuna nodded excitedly, easily recognizing his idol. The brunette admired the white-haired designer's designs and was excited that he was able to be Byakuran in person.

"I'm Chrome, pleased to meet you. I'm a model from Vongola." Chrome smiled shyly at the brunette, who nodded back.

"Pleased to meet you, dear Tsuna, I'm Vongola's boss, Timoteo." The eldest man in the room smiled kindly.

Tsuna grinned sheepishly, scratching his hair awkwardly. He did not want to do in such a strange situation. Sneaking a peek at Xanxus who was seated beside him, Tsuna tried to keep his facial expression as blank as possible.

Which was why the brunette was startled where the whole room was suddenly filled with laughter.

"It's just as you described, he's just like a…" Byakuran was abruptly cut off by his own laughter while Timoteo and Chrome both covered their mouth, though it was obvious they were laughing as well.

"There is no need to be as tensed, young man, this is not a formal meeting." Timoteo reassured, while Tsuna just blinked uncomprehendingly.

Just what was going on?

Giving Xanxus a questioning look, which the black-haired model caught, Tsuna pouted. Something was clearly going on among the four of them, something that Tsuna did not know.

He decided that he was going to give Xanxus one more chance to explain himself. Tsuna was not pleased that Xanxus was purposefully making fun of him in front of people he had just made.

He could be so embarrassed! Especially in front of his idol, Byakuran of the Mare Company! Tsuna was a fan of the white-haired man's designs and Tsuna would be much more embarrassed for being made fun of in front of the one he admired.

"What's going on?" the question was directed the Xanxus, but the person in question ignored Tsuna and continued snickering.

"I'm sorry; you should ask Xanxus-san." Chrome replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

Taking a deep breath to calm him down, Tsuna reached over and grabbed Xanxus by the arm.

"_Please_ excuse me," Tsuna beamed, his tone nice and sweet, but his iron grip on Xanxus's arm said otherwise.

"**May I ask what you are laughing at?**" Tsuna was still smiling, but his eyes and tone were cold like ice.

The laughing stopped and the whole room was silent.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude!" Tsuna cried after he had calmed down. He could not believe that he had snapped right in front of such important people!<p>

Tsuna really wanted to dig a hole and throw himself into it…

"We just did not expect you to be so…aggressive in your words."

"Don't worry about it! I'm actually here to invite you as a model for my upcoming fashion showcase! I've heard of your performance with Xanxus and I'm curious of what you can do!" Byakuran grinned when Tsuna looked taken back.

"It'll be an honor!" Of course Tsuna would be willing! It was like a dream come true!

"It will be held next month. You will be on the stage with Xanxus and Chrome here if you accept it." Timoteo spoke up, as Xanxus and Chrome nodded.

At the elder man's words, Tsuna froze.

What bad timing.

The brunette was not even sure if he would still be modeling after the month, not to mention the next.

"Oh, I'll be glad, but please check will my manager and boss." Tsuna smiled politely, trying to get the nervousness out of his voice, ignoring Xanxus narrowed his eyes, as if sensing that something was wrong.

"We are looking forward to meeting the SkyZ boss!" Chrome suddenly cut in, changing the conversation without any notice.

Tsuna nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking.

_What?_

"Yes, I'm interested too. That's one of the main reasons why I came back to Italy, along with Chrome." Tsuna gulped when Byakuran agreed lightly. The brown-haired designer was getting more and more uneasy every going second.

He did not realize how much people what to see his real identity. Maybe they were just going with the flow?

"I would be lying if I say I'm not interested to know. I wonder how he looked like, that SkyZ trash."

"He would look normal, wouldn't he?" Tsuna cautiously piped in, slightly flinching when all eyes were on him.

"I bet he looked _ugly_, not wanting to show the world his true face." Xanxus scoffed while the others nodded thoughtfully, whereas Tsuna widened his eyes in horror.

"There ought to be some reason why he was in hiding till now." Chrome suggested.

"Indeed, there are many unpleasant _rumors_ about the SkyZ boss." Timoteo agreed, giving Tsuna a long, meaningful look. _Rumors?_

As the five of them continued their conversation for the rest of the evening, Tsuna became conscious of something that never once occurred to him.

He didn't know that celebrities and famous people could be so…gossiping.

Tsuna really must change his flawed assumption and perspective of them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! Tsuna's resigning?" Dino threw his arms, powerless after Tsuna dashed off before explaining himself clearly.<p>

"If he resigns from the company before the contact ends, he will have to pay a large sum of compensation money. I doubt he can pay that much." Hibari reasoned, keeping his cool, despite a little annoyed but Tsuna's unexpected willfulness.

"He's serious, I'm telling you! What would Reborn say if he knew? Do you think he might do something?" Dino frowned deeply, shaking his head in despair. Tsuna's eyes when he declared that he was going to resign were anything but joking. It was obvious that the brunette was serious, dead-serious.

So serious that it scared Dino.

Hibari closed his eyes, trying to tune out Dino's irritating voice. There was something strange, Hibari was certain, but he could not put his finger on the exact problem. From his knowledge, Tsuna had no pressing issues, both personal and public, that would drive the brunette to quit the company so abruptly.

Hence, there had to be something to do with recent events that could cause such unforeseen behavior.

Recent events such as the conference…

Snapping his eyes open, Hibari stood up and walked off, leaving Dino alone. Taking his phone out of his suit pocket, Hibari pressed the phone to his ear.

"I need you to research Tsunayoshi Sawada's background for me. No, not the usual way…"

There had to be something more to the so-called normal man, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Something much, much more than the brown-haired model had let on.

* * *

><p>Oki: Thank you and see you soon! XD<p>

Yama: Merry X'mas! ^^

Oki: Hope you enjoyed it and please review! .


	18. E(2) How SkyZ sings

Oki: Another extra chapter! :) Do enjoy! (We don't own KHR)

Yama: More extras will come, but maybe after the climax of main story? o.o

Oki: Enjoy and Review please! Hope it's alright!

Yama: Thank you all~

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada was a man of many talents, that, Reborn had no doubt. The manager was certain that the others had recognized the fact too. When Reborn first met the brunette, he had only viewed Tsuna as simply a way to drive Gokudera to greater heights.<p>

He was not expecting much competition from the said brown-haired man, thus he was taken aback when Tsuna had accepted Gokudera's challenge.

Needless to say, Reborn was mildly shocked when he saw the brunette's potential and his unconfident behavior.

Now that Reborn knew that Tsuna was part of SkyZ's designer team, it made him even more impressed and a little interested in what more Tsuna could _actually_ do.

Hence, Reborn decided to take things into his own hands, in hopes of discovering Tsuna's other unrevealed talents.

Smirking to himself despite in the middle of a busy street, Reborn slot his hands into his pockets and continued to his destination.

He was such a nice and _caring_ person, was he not?

* * *

><p>Mukuro sat at one corner in the karaoke room specifically booked by Reborn, silently waiting in anticipation as familiar people began to enter the room. It was late evening and Reborn had called them there.<p>

"Aren't you interested how Tsuna's singing is?" Reborn had successfully convinced the photographer to attend the karaoke session.

Mukuro could not deny that he was rather curious of Tsuna's singing abilities. From the first time he met Tsuna till now, Mukuro never ceased to find out different things about Tsuna. The brunette being fluent in foreign languages like Japanese with an eye for photography was something that Mukuro had not thought of.

Not to mention the unexpected good looks Tsuna had that left Mukuro momentarily speechless.

It had never really occurred to Mukuro how a _simple_ trim of hair can result in such _drastic_ change, just like how Tsuna was transformed from a mere errand boy to a well-received celebrity.

Scanning across the room, Mukuro grinned when he realized he was not the only one Reborn invited. Judging from the seemingly uncaring looks but interest posture of the members in the room, the purple-haired man was not the only one looking forward to Reborn's plan.

Almost everyone in the room was excited.

Except one.

* * *

><p>"No, seriously, I can't sing!" Tsuna protested when he was half-dragged into the karaoke room by Reborn, who refused to give him any place for excuse.<p>

He was a model, a designer, not a singer! There was no way he could sing! Not only was Tsuna _blessed_ with strange looks, he also did not have any vocal talent.

When Tsuna noticed the crowd of people in front of him, all of them staring eagerly at him, Tsuna briefly wondered if Reborn did it for his own amusement.

Maybe it was a prank, maybe they just wanted to see him make a fool of himself.

"We are genuinely concerned with your vocal abilities. You can take the opportunity to gain expose and perhaps even widen your job scope." Reborn shrugged with feigned concern, forcefully pushed a microphone into Tsuna's hand.

"You always say such things, Tsuna! We know you can do it!" Yamamoto encouraged cheerfully as he reached over to the control.

_Even if you sweet-coat your words, it would not work…_

"I can't sing just like that! Not at this time!" Tsuna tried again, but the rest just waved him off.

Groaning inwardly, Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and nervously raised the microphone to his mouth. They were bound to be laughing at him after his singing, Tsuna was sure.

Glancing nervously at his friends, Tsuna gave them a glare before helplessly resign to his fate._ Don't regret it..._

* * *

><p>…<p>

Tsuna rolled his eyes when he sat back on the couch, ignoring the blank looks the others were giving him. Served them right for forcing him to sing, not listening to the brunette's warning. They were all strangely stilled after the song, no one moved, no one talked.

Standing up, Tsuna gave a nonchalant shrug before excusing himself, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

He needed a break.

Places like these really gave him no space to _breathe_, much less_ sing_.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Hibari finally managed out, breaking the awkward silence after Tsuna had exited the room.<p>

"It seems that he can't really sing beautifully, despite his _pretty_ face."

"Doesn't he sound like a frog croaking?" Xanxus mused, ignoring the angry complaints from Gokudera.

"Don't insult Tsuna-san!"

"Relax; maybe Tsuna is just not in his best condition." Yamamoto suggested, scratching his head in confusion.

Although Yamamoto had said that, everyone in the room knew that was not true. It was obvious from Tsuna's performance. The brown-haired model's voice cracked at higher notes and he started mumbling at the low notes. At certain parts of the song, the brunette's singing seemed to be different…

That only meant one thing.

Tsuna had not much talent in singing.

Who would have expected the apparently capable Tsuna would be as weak in singing as his fashion sense?

Without warning, the whole room was filled with laughter, as everyone had realized how funny it was.

"Tsuna's kind of cute like this, don't you think?" Yamamoto chuckled, referring to how Tsuna was trying his best to sing.

"Of course Tsuna-san is cute! It doesn't matter if he can't sing!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I'm surprised. Who knew there are things he's not good in?" Mukuro snickered, his eyes on his camera.

"No one is perfect, much less the herbivore." Hibari stated coolly.

"It seems that Tsuna is useless in some areas then." Reborn concluded, while the others nodded.

"It doesn't matter; at least I got hold of his weakness." Reborn smirked evilly.

"Speaking of Tsuna-san, where is he? He had been gone for so long!" Gokudera opened the door and looked out, only to quickly step back in.

"He is outside with someone!" Gokudera's words got the room's attention and everyone crowd at the door, heads poking out cautiously.

"Who is it?" someone whispered.

The said brunette was with an unfamiliar man in his thirties, both of them standing face to face, not far away from their karaoke room.

"Can you hear their conversation?" Mukuro asked, obviously interested. Hibari snorted and returned to the couch, settling himself down. They could just crowd there themselves. For Hibari, the Cloud Studio boss could just question Tsuna directly later.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that guy! I've seen him in the Vongola building before!" Gokudera recalled as he stared hard at the stranger.

"He's a world famous music producer!"

"What has a famous music producer to do with Tsuna? Do they know each other?" Yamamoto wondered out loud.

"He surely can't be inviting or _scouting _that trash." Xanxus said smugly, thinking back on Tsuna's hilarious singing.

"I can't be too sure…he seems to be handing a name card to Tsuna." Reborn nodded thoughtfully, his thoughts rudely broken when those at the door suddenly rushed back to the couch. The brown-haired model was heading back to the room.

* * *

><p>"You all looked stiff." Tsuna noted as he entered the room, smoothly slipping the name card he was given into his jacket pocket.<p>

The moment Tsuna stepped into the room, his friends seemed distracted, none of them looking at him in the eye. Somehow, the ceiling and floor of the room was _more_ interesting to them…

He was curious why no one was singing, despite being in a karaoke place.

Not noticing the others' occasional peeks, Tsuna sat at in a corner, considering what had just happened.

The man Tsuna had just met at the corridor introduced himself as Will, a music producer. Apparently Will had heard Tsuna's singing a few days ago, when Tsuna was at a park exercising.

According to Will, it was not just pure coincidence he met Tsuna at the karaoke.

"Come with me, enter the music industry." Will had bluntly said it straight to Tsuna's face.

"I can't sing!" was Tsuna's immediate response. That day in the morning, at a park, Tsuna was just singing to calm a lost kid down. He, by all means, was not cut out to be a singer.

He did not even have a nice voice!

"Just consider, when you've decided, you can call me." Will handed Tsuna his name card before Tsuna nodded curtly and walked back to the room.

"Tsuna, why is he here?" the surprise in Yamamoto's voice brought Tsuna back from his thought and the designer lifted his head up, only to see Will smiling warmly at him.

"Wah, why are you here?" Tsuna nearly squeaked, slightly taken back by Will's sudden appearance.

"Go ahead, sing a song!" Will smiled, urging Tsuna to sing.

"Hey, are you trying to mock Tsuna-san? He can't really sing!" Gokudera objected, but was stopped by Will's sharp look.

"How much do you know about Tsuna here? He has potential!"

"Are you serious?" Xanxus scoffed.

"Ignore them, just go on and sing!" Will urged again, to which Tsuna hesitantly picked up the microphone and started.

* * *

><p>…<p>

At the end of the song, Tsuna hung his head low, not daring to look at Will's face. The rest was holding their laughter, Tsuna could tell.

Sneaking a glance at Will, Tsuna expected to see bewilderment and disappointment, but the producer's face was blank.

Smiling knowingly at Tsuna, Will stood up and patted the brunette's head.

"Now I'm **convinced**." Will folded his arms. The others nodded along. Finally, this weird guy was convinced that Tsuna had no singing potential.

"Come with me, be my apprentice. I'll train you to be a top-class music artist, or even a music composer! I can't just leave you here, _unpolished_!"

Almost instantly, the whole room was filled with exclamations.

_Huh_?

* * *

><p>That day ended on a confused note, leaving everyone, including Tsuna, puzzled and not understanding Will's decision.<p>

What was in Tsuna's singing that impressed Will? No matter how many times Reborn repeated Tsuna's singing in his head, the model's singing just sounded eccentric.

Shaking his head, Reborn decided to disregard Will's opinion on Tsuna's singing.

Reborn can be thankful that due to Tsuna's _lack_ of talent in certain areas, the brunette could dedicate more time and attention to his current modeling job.

Somehow, Reborn had a feeling that things would get more complicated and troublesome if more and more random people started recruiting Tsuna for one reason or another…

For now, to Reborn, one thing was clear.

There were things that even Tsuna could not do well.

At least, it made Tsuna seemed more normal, more human-like.

…

Not. If you counted attracted weirdoes a talent.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you are doing here?" Hibari frowned when he spotted Will at a corner, at Tsuna's work place.<p>

"Did you get lost? The music studio's at the opposite direction." Yamamoto, who was standing beside Hibari, pointed in a general direction.

"I heard Tsuna works here as a model. I'm a little curious, so here I am! Don't worry; I'm not here to cause trouble." Will held his hands up in defense, maintaining his bright smile.

Tsuna sighed when he saw Will talking to Hibari and Yamamoto.

It was not that he could not accept praises from people. If he deserved it, Tsuna would gladly accept the good-natured praises.

However, what Will said did not make any sense to Tsuna. The praises that Will gave clearly had no basis.

Either way, Tsuna preferred visual jobs like designing and modeling than vocal jobs. True, the brunette would like to try many different and new things in his life, but juggling any more things would do him more harm than good.

In the end, Tsuna came to a decision: just reject Will's offer and concentrate on his current jobs.

All because of that cunning Reborn, because of his so-called amusing plan, Tsuna got into contact with more and more weird big-shots.

More troubles bound to come.

Yet, the main question was still there.

What was Will's reasons for taking notice of Tsuna?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC (maybe)<strong>

**NOTE:** Here are some reasons why Will may be interested in Tsuna's music ability and potential. Feel free to think of more!

Reasons:

1. Auto remix and changing the tones of music pieces and songs that he sings without himself realizing (that's why the others thought he sings funny).

2. Tsuna was just too nervous in the Karaoke box; he could have done better in a relaxed atmosphere, such as a park and for a little kid.

3. Tsuna's aura when singing (still rather undeveloped)

4. Tsuna has yet to undergo any vocal training.

* * *

><p>Oki: Till then. :)<p>

Yama: See ya next year! ^^ Do review! :)


	19. He is more than he rests

Yama: We admit, we are getting lazy on the typing. +.+

Oki: A rather short chapter, but needed. :D

Yama: Since we don't own KHR, do enjoy! ..

**A/N**:

Okiyama has seen several interesting suggestions! :DD Fear not, your ideas won't go to waste (I hope :P)! However, those would only be in the later chapters...

Thank you all for your suggestions and reviews! :DDDD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ah-choo!<p>

Tsuna rubbed his nose violently, ignoring the raised eyebrow he got from Lambo, who happened to walked into the living room of Tsuna's apartment after self-inviting himself into the building.

"Feeling under the weather?" Lambo lightly mused, placing a thin folder on the tea table in front of Tsuna before falling onto the couch.

At Tsuna's nonchalant shrug, the black-haired man chuckled.

"Or maybe it's the rumors that spread behind your back?" Lambo teased, crossing his legs while giving Tsuna a mock sympathizing look.

Tsuna did not answer; too busy wiping his nose with a piece of tissue.

"There are rumors that the SkyZ boss is super _cool_ and have a mysterious feel to him." Lambo started casually, his eyes on the brunette opposite him, waiting to see Tsuna's reaction.

"I'm sure they will be disappointed after they have seen my true face." Tsuna's face was blank, his tone uninterested.

Lambo slightly frowned, not expecting Tsuna to be so…unexpressive.

"Shouldn't you be at least a little interested in the rumors about you?"

"I bet they think I'm ugly or just struck up." Tsuna replied half-heartedly, his expression still dull. He was rather tired after the meeting with Xanxus and his friends, even though he had a good night's rest. Apparently, merely meeting and talking with big-shots took_ a lot_ from him.

Deep in his mind, he wondered what would happen if such an exhausting lifestyle was to continue for him. Maybe Tsuna would just end up all _dried up_…Even the thought was scary.

It was a free day for Tsuna and the brunette was currently brainstorming on what he should do for the rest of the day. Thus, the brown-haired designer was not really paying attention to what his good friend was saying.

Sighing at Tsuna's distracted look, Lambo reached forward to take the folder.

"Well, I'm sure any of those negative rumors are bound to disappear after your _appearance_ in public." Lambo reassured, casting a knowing look at Tsuna, who gave no visible reaction.

"Anyways, I'm actually here for official business." Lambo continued, pulling out a couple of documents from the folder and handed it to Tsuna, who reluctantly took it.

"I'm not sure if it's a good thing or just a bad timing for you, but you are invited to fashion designer, Byakuran's fashion showcase as a special guest." Lambo explained, before he took out a piece of coloured paper from his inner suit pocket.

"Other than the invitation, here's a job offer to design a series of clothing for the upcoming autumn season." Lambo handed the paper to Tsuna, who hung his head in helplessness.

"I want a vacation…I want to take a break from work." Tsuna mumbled under his breath, but Lambo caught what the designer was saying.

"You need a break from being a model, a company boss or a designer?" Lambo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. A smirk slowly stretching across his face, the spokesman unhurriedly slipped a small envelope from suit pocket.

Tsuna caught sight of the envelope and sighed dramatically.

"What's that, another job?" Tsuna glared at the smirking Lambo, who presented the envelope to the now-scowling Tsuna, who refused to accept the envelope from Lambo's hand.

"I heard that you are going to resign from being a model? Since there's a few days left before the conference, I thought maybe you might want a small break to escape from a certain manager and other furious characters, at the same time giving yourself some personal time to prepare yourself for the upcoming conference…" Lambo trailed off, leisurely waving the envelope in front of Tsuna's nose.

"Don't tell me…" Tsuna's eyes widened in realization and he quickly reached over and snatched the envelope from Lambo's hand.

Inside the envelope were an airplane ticket and several other documents.

"You are such a good friend!" Tsuna exclaimed, running over and giving Lambo a tight hug. The taller man wheezed at the sudden hug, unable to breathe properly.

"I'm going to pack my luggage now! Here I come, my vacation!" Tsuna could not contain his excitement and punched the air. Lambo had no idea how grateful and happy Tsuna was at the chance to get a rest. Indeed, the one who knew him the best was Lambo and only Lambo!

"Although I said to take a nice short break, I'm afraid you still have to complete this job." Lambo pointed at the coloured paper, earning him a quick glare from Tsuna.

"Yes _boss_, I'll do my best." Tsuna slurred, before he headed to his room.

"See yourself out, Lambo; I'm going on a vacation!" Tsuna called in a singsong voice, leaving Lambo alone in the living room.

Lambo was right. It was definitely a perfect time for Tsuna to take a break from all the mess. After all, he totally deserved a reward for himself for work so hard the past few weeks.

However, before he headed overseas, there was one thing the brunette had to do.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Reborn frowned deeply as he growled, obviously annoyed. He had received a frantic call from Dino who informed him of Tsuna's resignation.<p>

The manager had called the brown-haired model many times but in vain. Tsuna had switched off his keypad phone. Reborn had considered heading straight to Tsuna's apartment to confront the brunette but he simply could not find the free time to do so.

He was so going to teach that irritating young man a good lesson after he caught hold of him.

"Have you reached him?" Reborn practically snarled when he picked up a call from Dino.

"No, but he had faxed an official resignation form to Hibari's office."

Just what was going on?

Once he had the free time, Reborn was so going to track that irresponsible Tsuna down and demand an explanation.

* * *

><p>Hibari flipped through the papers he received via fax from Tsuna, an amused smile on his face. He had decided to reject all calls and meetings from bothersome herbivores to read through both the papers from Tsuna and the ones he got from his subordinates.<p>

Tsuna had sent over an official resignation form and a handwritten letter. Discounting the strange doddle on the paper, Hibari carefully read the letter.

**'Dear Hibari-san,**

**I apologize for the sudden resignation on my part. However, this decision was not made on a whim. I have a sufficient reason for my abrupt decision to resign from being a model.**

**For now, I can't tell you anything, but please wait for a few more days, before I tell you the reason for my choice.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**P.s. I'll definitely pay the compensation money in full!**

**Tsuna'**

Raising an eyebrow at the last sentence in the letter, Hibari folded the paper and slipped it into his suit before flipping open the file his subordinate had handed to him earlier.

At least the brown-haired man had the manners to try to explain his willful actions.

From Tsuna's letter, Hibari could safely confirm that the brunette's resignation was definitely related to the conference, which was in a few days' time. What was left now was for Hibari to confirm his suspicion and doubts with the limited information his subordinates got on Tsuna.

After scanning through the information, Hibari leaned back against his chair, closing the file at the same time.

There was limited information on Tsuna, save for the brunette's basic background. Nothing seemed suspicious with Tsuna's recent behavior, other than the fact that the model was looking more tired than unusual.

Detailed search was done on SkyZ too, yet none of the employees seemed to know who their boss was, with the exception of a man named Lambo.

It appeared that the key to figuring the whole situation lies on both Lambo and conference.

Hibari was going to have a _long_ man-to-man talk with the spokesman for SkyZ.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's going to work? Are you <em>sure<em> by doing this, Tsuna's going down?" Mochida asked again, his voice shaking with uncertainty.

"Yes, all you need is to follow _my_ instructions on that day, _in front of all the media_." The caller said coldly, not allowing Mochida any opportunity to continue asking before hanging up.

Mochida stared at the phone in his hand, still unsure of the plan that had been put in place. He could not see the connection between Tsuna and SkyZ's boss and how it would affect Tsuna.

Either way, despite his doubts, Mochida was going to listen to the instruction given to him by the strange caller. He would do anything to bring Tsuna down.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was definitely going down.

* * *

><p><strong>Help!Note:<strong> Please do suggest where Tsuna might be going for his short vacation! .

Okiyama can only think of Japan... :(

Thx!

* * *

><p>Oki: Hint hint~<p>

Yama: Thank you for reading and do review! ;DD

Oki: See ya!


	20. He is more than he plays

Oki: Hihi, we are finally back! XD Many things happened but...

Yama: Thank you all for ya reviews and support! :D Especially to those who have sent messages and reviews or silently supporting us! We really appreciate it! .

Oki: We don't own KHR~

Yama: Enjoy! :DDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Tsuna could not keep the wide grin stretched on his face hidden at all as he joyfully passed the customs and headed into the boarding area.<p>

Finally, Tsuna got to get a long-awaited vacation after so long. He would have preferred if the vacation was slightly longer, but for now, it was good enough for him. Lambo had indeed spent some thought for Tsuna and the brunette was glad.

Best of all, all the expenses for the trip were free, save for the money Tsuna would spend on souvenirs.

Switching both his phones off before tucking them into his coat pocket, Tsuna walked to a corner, sat down and waited.

Truly, the brown-haired designer could not wait.

Yet, what Tsuna did not know was that while he was feeling at peace at the airport, back at his house, there was chaos.

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you<em> doing here?" Reborn frowned when he entered Tsuna's apartment, spotting several familiar people staring back at him.

"I'm just here to visit dear Tsuna. He's my assistant, after all." Mukuro mused, his legs crossed as he lay back on the couch, totally relaxed. Xanxus snorted and ignored Reborn's sharp question.

"I'm here too!" Yamamoto waved cheerfully, he too seated comfortably on the couch. Gokudera on the other hand was sitting on the carpeted floor, scowling at Yamamoto.

Although the living room was crowded with unwanted guests, the master of the apartment was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Tsuna?" Reborn demanded, storming straight into Tsuna's rooms while the others just watched on. The whole apartment was noisy, with Reborn storming around the house and slamming the doors.

"Save the effort, he's not here." Mukuro scoffed, waving a lazy hand at the now irritated Reborn, who had searched in vain, decided to return to the living room.

"Do any of you know where that brat is?" Reborn nearly snapped, his frustration soon reaching its peak. There were a lot of questions that Reborn wanted to ask Tsuna, yet the brunette always disappears during the most crucial time.

What uncannily _accurate_ timing that Tsuna had. It would seem as if the brunette knew actually _where_ and _when_ people would come chasing after him.

Deep in his troubled thoughts, the manager had failed to notice the amused look on Xanxus's face as well as the sudden stiffening of Yamamoto's composure.

"I'll wait here for him to come back." Reborn decided, taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was 8pm, and it should not be too long before Tsuna reaches home.

While Mukuro and Gokudera nodded their silent agreement, the other two in the living room stood up.

"I'll be going, there's no way I'm wasting time waiting for that trash." Xanxus smirked as he headed to the door, Yamamoto behind.

"Me too, I've a meeting tonight, so see you guys!" Yamamoto grinned, giving the others a cheery wave before exiting the house. Xanxus specifically gave Reborn a smug look before closing the door behind him.

Reborn's frown deepened when he caught Xanxus's look. There had to be something that the black-haired model knew but Reborn did not, causing Xanxus to look so…victorious.

Crossing his arms, Reborn decided not to think about anything else and concentrate on waiting for Tsuna to arrive back home.

Briefly, Reborn wondered what would the brunette's reaction when he arrived home to see his apartment in a mess, with doors left ajar and cushions flung everywhere. Best of all, the brown-haired model had several unwanted guests.

* * *

><p>"You know something about Tsuna's whereabouts, don't you?" Xanxus broke the silence between him and Yamamoto when they were in his car, on the way to the same destination.<p>

"Hah, what do you mean?" Yamamoto scratched his head, but his dry laughter had given him away. The businessman did not expect Xanxus to be so sharp in noticing Yamamoto's uncomfortable look when the others mentioned Tsuna.

"Save the act. I already know where he is." Xanxus snorted his attention on his phone. Turning the phone screen to face Yamamoto, the model rolled his eyes when Yamamoto's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure that's legal?" Yamamoto held a gulp as he stared at the blinking red dot on the screen. If Tsuna knew that he was tracked by Xanxus and the latter knew his every movement, the brown-haired model was sure to be furious.

"Who cares? _He_ was the one who accepted it." Xanxus kept his phone and turned away, staring out of the car window. Yamamoto just continued driving, his mind warning him to avoid telling Xanxus why he had known the brunette was out.

"What souvenirs do you have in mind? I want to get my friends some souvenirs, but I've no idea what to get!" that was what Tsuna had said when he called Yamamoto before he boarded the plane.

Tsuna had repeated several times, cautioning Yamamoto to give away his actual location to anyone, especially to the Vongola. Leaving the conversation as it was, Yamamoto kept his silence throughout the whole journey.

Any loose mouth was sure to result in huge problems, Yamamoto was certain.

* * *

><p>Lambo was humming to himself, his left arm carrying a paper bag full of groceries while the other free hand went to unlock the apartment's main door.<p>

The moment the spokesman stepped into the room, he immediately found himself being stared at by several pairs of eyes.

Lambo blinked slowly and took a deliberate sweep of the room, before he stared straight back.

For several minutes, an awkward silence filled the room as Reborn and Lambo began their staring contest.

Reborn was the one who first broke the silence.

"Who are you, where's Tsuna?" the manager questioned, scanning the newcomer from head and toe. The said person was wearing round coke glasses and a mask that covers half of his face.

This weird looking person that reminded Reborn of the Tsuna before…yet there was this air of certainty and confidence radiating from the newcomer.

"Ah, I'm the housekeeper for this house. If you are talking about the owner, he mentioned that he won't be back for a few days." Lambo replied mildly, gaining his composure when he understood the situation. For now, he would act dumb and pretend to be just a passerby who had no idea where Tsuna was. Reborn knowing his identity would add on to more problems.

"A housekeeper, he never mentioned having a housekeeper like you." Reborn stroked his chin, his eyes never leaving Lambo, who shrugged and placed his bag of groceries in the kitchen.

"Mr Sawada did not mention to me he is _expecting_ guests during his absence either." Lambo chuckled good-naturedly, yet his words meant otherwise. Reborn frowned, understanding the true meaning behind Lambo's words.

They were unwelcomed guests.

Still chuckling, Lambo walked past the motionless Reborn to the living room and started picking up the fallen cushions.

The whole place was still except for Lambo's movement around the living room, until Mukuro decided to leave, unable to take the atmosphere that was getting tense at the moment.

"I guess it's time for me to leave. I'm heading to my next job. It's boring without dear Tsuna here." Mukuro shook his head before getting up to leave, leaving Reborn still deciding what to do next, now that it was confirmed that the brunette was not around.

Then that moment, Reborn's cell phone rang.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Reborn could barely contain his annoyance as he picked up the call. Lambo silently glanced at the manager from the corner of his eye, a little curious what the call was about.

"What do you mean by the conference date was brought forward? The SkyZ boss made a change on the date?" Reborn held a hand over his phone as he whispered harshly, but Lambo could make out the words from where he was standing .

The conference date was brought forward? Since when did they make that arrangement? Lambo was a little anxious and puzzled. If Tsuna had made the change, he would have informed his close friend!

What was going on?

After the call ended, both Reborn and Gokudera rushed out of the apartment, not sparing Lambo another look when they left.

Taking his phone out from his pants pocket, Lambo started to make some calls to verify the information he overheard.

It would be bad news if someone else made the change, namely the imposter, for it would be hard to get hold of Tsuna, since now the brown-haired designer was overseas and enjoying himself.

Lambo had planned for Tsuna to be back in Italy a day before the conference, but if the conference date was pushed forward…

Lambo was not confident if Tsuna would even make it in time to attend the conference that was brought forward to an earlier date, even if he did manage to contact the designer.

Ah, the troubles poor old Lambo had to go through.

* * *

><p>Hibari stared blankly at his phone screen, a little hesitant to press the 'call' button. He had managed to get hold of Lambo's phone number, him being SkyZ's spokesman made Lambo easily contactable.<p>

Though used to dealing with tough clients and models, Hibari was not too sure if it was appropriate to just bluntly ask Lambo for the identity of the SkyZ's CEO, seeing that there was a conference taking place soon at Cloud Studio.

Closing his eyes, Hibari gently placed his phone on his desk, deciding against calling Lambo. His instincts warned him on the complications Hibari will face if he did contact Lambo. For the moment, the Cloud Studio boss would just stay put and wait patiently for the conference to come before any confrontations is to be made.

Not once had Hibari _not_ heed his sharp instincts.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was deep in thought when he finally realized what he just missed. No wonder the housekeeper seemed so familiar!<p>

Why did Gokudera miss it?

The housekeeper was Lambo! The very Lambo that Gokudera admired since his debut as a model!

"I should have gotten an autograph…" the silver-haired model mumbled, feeling a bit disappointed at the opportunity wasted.

Sneaking a glance at the busy Reborn, Gokudera decided not to mention anything about his discovery to Reborn. There had to be a reason why Lambo did not want anyone to recognize him, and Gokudera would gladly help him keep it a secret.

Yet, it was still a waste…

* * *

><p>Lambo threw his phone on his couch, running a tired hand through his black hair. He had lost count the amount of times he had tried to reach Tsuna. His source had confirmed his worries-the conference would be held two days earlier, which meant that he had to be in contact with Tsuna by the next day or it would be too late for the brunette to book an air ticket home.<p>

Apparently someone had found out about Lambo's plan to let Tsuna relax a bit and made use of the chance to attempt to hold the conference in the real designer's absence.

For now, all Lambo could do was to send a text message to Tsuna along with an urgent email, hoping that the brown-haired model would not just _shut_ his phone and leave it somewhere to have fun.

* * *

><p>Tsuna hummed to himself as he bask himself in the warm sunlight, in the middle of the beach. It was good to leave everything behind, even if it was just for a short while. He was going to just ignore about thing that was work related and enjoy himself to the fullest.<p>

At least he believed that he deserved to have a good and sweet dream, even if there was going to be nightmare ahead.

Who _cares_ if his phones were both ringing or if he just imagined it?

* * *

><p>"Why do I even <em>care<em> if he picks up or not?" Lambo sighed as he threw his arms up in defeat, falling into his couch.

He decided that he would try to contact Tsuna again the next day, before deciding what to do next. Even if Tsuna was a close friend, Lambo was tempted to give the brunette a great smack on the head.

Giving himself a slight smile, Lambo could not help but imagine the panicked look Tsuna would have when the designer actually saw the _number_ of calls and messages sent to him within that short period of time.

If this was chaos, then the conference might just be pandemonium to a larger scale.

* * *

><p>Oki: Thanks and do review! . Haha, we do know this chapter had more small parts than usual... :]<p>

Yama: :P See ya soon~


	21. He is more than he wears

Oki: Hihi ppl! Same old us!

Yama: We don't own KHR so enjoy~~

Oki: This is rather hard chapter, honestly :D (P.s we actually had an alternate truth :P)

Yama: Oh well...

Oki: Enjoy and plz review!

**A/N:** Same old same old, not pairings, but maybe hintings! Maybe there's new character further down~ :P

* * *

><p>Tsuna stretched widely after sitting up, his skin rather tanned after lying under the sun for an hour or more. How much time actually passed, the brunette was not sure. After all, Tsuna was too comfortable to bother to keep track of his time.<p>

Taking a deep drink from his coconut, Tsuna decided to take the time to check his cell phones, since he had to take a break from the blazing sun. His intuition, since the start of the day, told him that something was going on.

Tsuna had managed to shake off the uneasy feeling all day, and finally he was sure it would be best to check, just in case.

Digging out his buddy keypad phone from his bag, Tsuna pressed a few buttons, only to find an insane number of texts and missed calls glaring at him. Some of the calls were from Reborn and Hibari, which did not really surprise Tsuna.

What startled Tsuna was the number of calls and texts Lambo sent since the day before. How did the spokesman even managed to type that fast?

As the brown-haired designer continued scrolling down his list of received messages, he could roughly get the situation in Italy via what Lambo wrote.

Holding back a gulp at the content of Lambo's later threatening messages, Tsuna had to admit that he was more worried about the consequences for ignoring or missing Lambo's calls and texts than the change in the conference date.

An irritated Lambo may lead to continuous _nagging_ and ear-dropping lectures...which in Tsuna's case, was bad…

Taking a reluctant look at the beautiful sunset, Tsuna sighed heavily as he started making plans for the flight home. As much as he loved the warm weather and friendly people, Tsuna knew when it was time, he had to head home.

Someday, he would come again, for a longer vacation.

However, before he actually head home, there was no way the brunette was going to give up on shopping for souvenirs.

Yes, Tsuna was going to get some _souvenirs_.

Aloha.

* * *

><p><span>The day of the conference<span>

Lambo stared at his watch, conscious of the previous time ticking away. It was finally the day of the conference, almost time and Tsuna's and the imposter's appearances, but the brunette was still nowhere to be seen.

"He better makes it in time." Lambo frowned, a little impatient. Ryohei, the makeup artist, was in the same room, doing some preparations.

"I don't know who you are waiting for, but don't worry, I'll clean him up nicely!" Lambo nodded his thanks and snapped his head towards the direction of the door when Tsuna suddenly burst in.

"Did I make it?" Tsuna panted heavily as he stood at the doorway, left hand holding on to the doorknob and an orange luggage on his right.

Lambo clicked his tongue and stood up, quickly taking Tsuna's luggage and giving the brunette a light push towards Ryohei, who waved at the familiar face. Shaking his head at Tsuna's dress sense, Lambo pointed a stern finger at Tsuna.

"You _barely_ made it in time. Right now, you need let the makeup artist help you, you need to look presentable." Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, but Lambo cut him cut with a glare.

"I'll bring in a new set of clothing for you. The ones you are wearing right now is definitely a no-no." Slamming the door shut behind him, the black-haired man left Tsuna alone in the room with Ryohei, who grinned eagerly.

Pouting as Ryohei began to help him with his messy hair, Tsuna glanced down at his bright orange Hawaiian shirt with green tree patterns on it. What was wrong with his newly-bought shirt? What was wrong with wearing shorts and slippers?

Tsuna was definitely _keeping_ the Hawaiian shirt.

"I'm glad we meet again, Tsuna. Today's showcase is on smart look?" Ryohei was obviously unaware of the major event that was going to take place soon in the Cloud Studio.

Shrugging helplessly at Ryohei's cluelessness, Tsuna just laughed along, his nerves starting to get to him. The brown-haired designer had to admit that he was a little disappointed that his vacation had to end early, what was done was done and all that was left is to face it.

As Lambo waited outside for Tsuna to change into the 3-piece suit and tie he had prepared beforehand, the spokesman briefly wondered how Tsuna managed to even enter the Cloud Studio like that. In a way, it was rather daring of Tsuna to walk around dressed like that; minus the fact that the CEO was lucky he was not stopped by the guard.

Lambo could not say how glad he was to be able to predict such a situation and prepared a set of appropriate clothing just in case.

He could not bear to think what would happen if Tsuna just walked up the stage looking like a tourist…

"How do it look?" an uncertain voice broke Lambo's thoughts and he lifted his gaze, finding himself looking at an obviously-uncomfortable Tsuna. Judging from Tsuna's pulling and tugging at his tie, anyone could tell that the brunette was not used to wearing suits and ties.

"It's better." Lambo gave a simple and curt answer and looked at his watch again. It was almost time for the conference to start. It was time for them to head to the hall, where hundreds of people await.

"Lambo, regarding those costumes…" Tsuna began, but Lambo waved a hand, dismissing Tsuna's question.

"Tough, but I managed, so you don't have to worry about anything and just be yourself. Be confident, Mr SkyZ boss." Lambo smirked and gave Tsuna a thumbs-up before leading the shorter man to the hall.

Giving his best friend a grateful smile in return, Tsuna took a deep breath and let himself be led to the hall by Lambo.

He had always hid from spotlights and from attention. Never had he thought he would be willing to step right into the limelight on his own accord.

How ironic.

(A/N: A good place to end a chapter… :P) But no :))

* * *

><p>The hall was filled with many people, including famous models and company bosses, reporters and photographers as well as random people.<p>

A stage was set in the centre of the hall, a red carpet laid from the entrance and across to the stage. An emcee was standing on the stand, a microphone in his hand. Everyone was seated, waiting for the main star of the evening.

"Now, let us welcome our long awaited and anticipated guest, the SkyZ's CEO!" the emcee announced and everyone clapped, turning their heads to see who the mysterious boss really was.

Instead of one there was two men walking side-by-side to the stage, before sitting on the chairs available on the stage.

One was a brunette; the other was a red head.

Enma held back a frown when he saw Tsuna on the stage beside him, not expecting the brown-haired model to be able to reach Italy on time. He had changed the timing of the conference in secret in hopes of Tsuna not turning up.

It seemed that it had failed, not that it mattered much to Enma. Since Tsuna was there, it would be hard for the brunette to avoid the public and be disgraced in front of the press.

He had to take revenge on Tsuna...for his brother.

Tsuna on the other hand, was rather shocked that the imposter was Enma. He expected the imposter to be present, but why was Enma the one? Enma was the brother of an old friend of his. A little hurt, the designer wondered why the red-haired man planned the whole thing.

The hall was waiting for either one of the men to speak. In fact they were confused. Were there two bosses of SkyZ? Were there more than one SkyZ designer?

Among the crowd, Hibari raised an eyebrow at the familiar figure on stage. Tsuna's hair was nearly gelled and combed back; he was wearing a well-pressed navy suit and sat in a straight and confident posture.

Such change was indeed startling, but Hibari decided that it was interesting enough for him to sit back and do nothing. Even if Hibari hated crowding and the growing stuffy air, he would just wait and see what would happen.

In one corner of the hall, a group of people sat, their jaws agape in surprise. What was Tsuna doing up there? Sure, the young man's clothes changed, his hair style changed, the way he presented himself changed, but there was no doubt it was Tsuna in the fresh.

They had all thought that Tsuna was just a mere errand boy before he became a model. Yet all along, the seemingly shy and low-profile man was more of a celebrity than them!

Gokudera got over the shock quick and pumped his fist in the air. As expected of Tsuna-san! Yamamoto just laughed, as if it was perfectly natural for Tsuna to be the boss for SkyZ.

Mukuro and Xanxus were still taken back, but they grew more amused by Tsuna every minute. The brunette was indeed interesting. There were so many unforeseen events always occurring around Tsuna and it never failed to amuse them.

Who knew Tsuna could hide such a large secret from them?

Reborn narrowed his eyes as he watched on. He thought that Tsuna was part of the designer team, but it appeared that the manager was wrong. The brown-haired model had much more influential than they do, much more power and money. It explained why Tsuna was able to afford his nice apartment and why he knew so much of SkyZ's design.

Yet still, Tsuna as a boss of a world-famous company, Reborn found it quite hard to take it all in at one go. Cunning, Reborn had to say.

* * *

><p>"I thank you all for coming to my conference, my name is Enma Kozato." Enma began, smiling at his audience.<p>

"Today I've invited you all to discuss my upcoming plans as SkyZ, other than to disclose my identity to everyone here."

Enma was calm; he believed that taking the first step would result in people believing him more than Tsuna. He was able to continue when a reporter raised a hand for a question.

"How can you prove that you are the real CEO of SkyZ? What about the one sitting beside you?"

"I understand your concern, so I've brought some of SkyZ's original sketches that have not been show to the public." Enma gave the reporter a cool smile as he placed the sketches on the projector in front of him.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw the sketches Enma had. Those sketches…he never thought he would see them again.

The amazed gasps and breaths taken could be heard clearly from the audience as they took in the awe-inspiring designs on the screen. Those unique designs were quite the proof that the person sitting in front was the designer.

Slowly, mumbles could be heard from the crowd, all of them wondering who actually Tsuna was, if Enma was the designer and the boss. There were rumors that there was an imposter, could it be that brunette on the stage?

"I know him, he is a model from Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada!" a sudden exclamation came from the floor, and there Mochida was, pointing a finger at Tsuna, whose face was still blank.

"You mean he is a model, not the SkyZ designer? An _imposter_?" an unknown reporter called out, causing the whispering in the crowd to grow louder.

Enma sneaked a side glance at Tsuna, expecting the man to be frantic at the excusing, but Tsuna did not appear to be affected at all, his eyes still ahead and clear, not a single doubt or fear in his eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Good evening everyone, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, pleased to meet you all." Tsuna gave the crowd a slight smile, ignoring the wary looks that people gave him. The whole hall grew silent as Tsuna straightened his back, a confident smile gracing on his lips.

Somewhere in the front row of the seats, Lambo gave Tsuna a smile while cheering silently for Tsuna. His best friend was not one to be underestimated.

Not one at all.

* * *

><p>Oki: Thx and do review! :)))<p>

Yama: See ya soon! :DD


	22. He is more than he recognizes

Yama: We are back, again! :P

Oki: Thank you all for your reviews! . We don't own KHR, so...

Yama: Do enjoy! :DD (P.s Do review pls! :D)

(**P.s** Changing Hawaii shirt to Haiwaiian shirt ;D)

* * *

><p>"Good evening everyone, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, pleased to meet you all."<p>

Enma frowned at Tsuna's unwavering words and smile, his teeth grinding in both nervousness and anger. He had planned this revenge for many months, many years even. He had spent most of his years and efforts, just to watch Tsuna's face twist in horror and guilt. He had even used money and connections to bribe certain well-know reporters as well as sent spies to obtain important information from SkyZ.

All of his pains and careful plotting were for this moment, to expose Tsuna's true ugly self in front of the world.

Yet, sitting right beside him, was _Tsunayoshi Sawada_, without a tint of panic and was full of composure.

It was as if all Enma had done was in vain, that he could not compare to the brunette.

It was frustrating for the red head, for him to be unable to stand up for his brother.

* * *

><p>Lambo raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's calm poise and cool tone before he swiftly got up from his seat and slipped into the shadows. There were still things he had to settle.<p>

Taking one last look at his brown-haired friend before exiting the hall, Lambo could not resist a smirk.

It was as if Tsuna's graceful smile was the only indication of the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>"Before I begin, allow me to invite two important guests up here with me." Tsuna smiled pleasantly, extending a hand to his right, where Timoteo and Byakuran were seated at the front of the stage.<p>

At Tsuna's silent cue, Timoteo nodded and slowly stood up before walking unhurriedly to the stage, while Byakuran just shrugged and followed suit. As if originally planned, there were two extra empty seats on the stage, just beside Tsuna's.

The whole place was still and quiet as people stared in awe at the two widely-known faces, watching them walked up and sat beside Tsuna, Timoteo first then Byakuran.

Any remaining confidence or smugness that Enma might still have faded away as he stared hard at the two prominent figures up on stage, not expecting Tsuna to bring those two guests up. What was the brunette thinking?

"As all of you may already know, they are Mr Timoteo, boss of Vongola and Mr Byakuran, the fashion designer for Mare." Tsuna nodded a greeting to the two beside him before facing the crowd, his eyes glowing orange.

"SkyZ will be attending Mr Byakuran's fashion showcase taking place next month as a special guest. Along with Vongola, we will be working together for SkyZ upcoming autumn season showcase." Amazed gasps could be heard as the crowd took in the news, people from various media furiously writing down the scoop.

Byakuran grinned and waved a hand.

"You can't say how happy I was when I first received your reply regarding my invitation to you, Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm looking forward to our time spent working together, Mr SkyZ boss!" the white-haired man reached over to give Tsuna a friendly pat, his face beaming.

"Indeed, it is also an honor for Vongola to work together with SkyZ and Mare for the autumn showcase." Timoteo gave Tsuna a warm smile before he continued.

"In addition, Vongola will be sponsoring the photo shoot for SkyZ next fashion album."

Pausing to allow the audience to absorb the information, Tsuna finally turned to a reporter that had his hand raised all the while.

"Could you give us more details, maybe some rough sketches? How would you explain the sketches Mr Enma holds? What is the truth behind you being a model?" the reporter shot, his tone made it obvious that he was still doubtful.

Despite the mild suspicion that still exist among the people in the hall, most had to say that Tsuna inviting Timoteo and Byakuran up spoke volumes about Tsuna's true identity.

"I understand where you are coming from. Do allow me to give you a sneak peek of what SkyZ is planning for the upcoming autumn showcase." Tsuna stared coolly at the suddenly-nervous reporter as he tilted his head, encouraging the reporter to turn towards the entrance of the hall.

Almost instantly, lively music filled the room and at the entrance stood two people, a male and a female.

As the fog from dry ice cleared, disbelieving voices and exclamations could be heard throughout the room.

"Oh my god, isn't it Lambo form SkyZ? I thought he retired? Is he modeling again?"

"Look, its Chrome, a highly-demanded model from Vongola!"

Lambo was wearing a simple brown top hat, a checkered orange and brown suit with a fluffy white tie. There was a detailed dragon design at the back of the suit which gives many goosebumps at the sight of it. As Lambo catwalk down the red carpet, the spokesman swung his cane to and fro, flashing a smile here and there.

Chrome on the other hand, had her hair tied into two ponytails with large orange ribbons and was dressed in a puffy red dress decorated with orange maple leaves and white lacings. She was also wearing gloves and socks with matching white rabbit designs.

Lambo could hardly pull his lips down, barely resisting a smirk as he continued down the red carpet with Chrome. It seemed that even after years of not modeling, he was still capable of displaying and walking with decent poise in front of so many people.

It kind of pleased him that his skill had not dulled that much.

To be honest, Lambo did not think that the costumes could be made in the nick of time, for the conference, seeing that Tsuna had only sent him the sketch after he saw Lambo's messages.

The time was tight, but Lambo managed.

Of course, Lambo was going to chew Tsuna afterwards for such a last-minute and risky plan. Not that Lambo disliked Tsuna's plan.

Chrome gave herself a slight smile as she looked at the camera, posing at the front of the stage along with Lambo. Ever since Lambo decided to become SkyZ's spokesman and Chrome joined Vongola, she had thought that they would never have another chance to model together again.

Yet now, here she was, standing side by side with Lambo and Tsuna again, the three of them working together, just like the old times when SkyZ first started.

It was like a dream come through.

* * *

><p>With statements from Timoteo and Byakuran, as well as the shocking appearances of Lambo and Chrome, the two former superstar-level models of SkyZ, it was obvious who Tsuna really was.<p>

Lambo had once suggested Tsuna bring with him financial paper trails of the company with him, or best, the shareholder certificate to fully prove that he was indeed the boss of SkyZ. Tsuna had denied the idea, stating that the imposter would have prepared by obtaining the relevant documents.

The brunette did not see the point of just flashing out a proof out of nowhere and demanding everyone to accept him as the rightful boss.

Thus the careful planning by Lambo and Tsuna and the showy display set up.

After all that flashy showcase, it was highly unlikely for anyone to not believe that Tsuna was SkyZ's rightful boss. The motives behind Tsuna being a model were no longer significant.

The main and most important message was clear, who the SkyZ designer and CEO was.

Enma clenched his fists tightly as he fought to keep his composure. He knew a losing battle when he saw one, yet it did not mean the end. With some of the reporters on his side, Mochida as a witness as well as the original SkyZ sketches he had, there had to be some way for him to strike again.

Closing his eyes to organize his thoughts, the red-haired man was about to speak when Tsuna's next words surprised him.

"As you can see, these are two of SkyZ's upcoming autumn series." Tsuna smiled as he gestured to the two models at the front of the stage.

"Along with Vongola and Mare, SkyZ will be cooperating with Mr Enma Kozato, a capable accessories designer." Tsuna unexpectedly announced much to Enma's bewilderment.

Snapping his head to look at Tsuna, Enma's shocked mind was momentarily blank as he stared hard at the brunette, not understand his course of action.

The brown-haired designer's expression remained the same, his now-orange eyes watching the audiences coolly.

Timoteo and Byakuran both had a slight smile on their faces, as if nothing was wrong.

Before any person could fully take in the sudden change in situation, Tsuna laced his fingers together and continued, not giving anyone a chance to speak or question his decision, his voice full of authority.

"I apologize for any confusion caused by our little drama." Tsuna gave everyone a grim nod, before he paused and grinned. From the SkyZ CEO's behavior, it seemed that what had happened were all part of his plans.

"I _ensure_ you; Mr Enma here has the skills and creativity." Tsuna nodded again, his tone confident. Though Enma's reputation was not as wide as SkyZ's or Byakuran's, the red-haired designer had indeed made a small name for himself in the areas of accessories and hat design.

"Allow us to invite all of you to the reception area for refreshments and photo-taking. We will be joining you all in a moment to answer any other inquires you may have." Tsuna stood and Lambo stepped forward, leading the guests out to the corridor for refreshments. For now, Tsuna needed a short break.

Any other issues from the floor will have to wait.

* * *

><p>The hall soon cleared, leaving only Tsuna and Enma alone, when Tsuna once again took a seat beside Enma. The two of them kept their eyes ahead, watching the empty space before them, neither of their willing to meet each other's eyes.<p>

"Why?" Enma began, trying hard to steady his voice. Why Tsuna ended things just like that? He had the perfect chance to expose Enma in public.

It did not make sense why Tsuna would want to help Enma.

After all, it was the brown-haired man who took everything his brother had. He had taken his brother's designs and future.

* * *

><p>Reborn reluctantly let himself be guided to the reception area, an irritated frown on his face. There were many things he wanted to ask, wanted to clarify with Tsuna. However, judging at how things were going, it would be hard for him to confront Tsuna. His frown deepening, the manager realized that he would have to wait till the brunette arrives to mingle with the other guests.<p>

Not that it mattered. One way or another, Reborn would get his answers in due time.

Looking back his shoulder and spotting Tsuna on the stage, Reborn had to admit that he was rather surprised that Tsuna knew Timoteo at a personal level. True, just seeing them interact on stage did not tell whether they were acquaintances or just business partners.

Nevertheless, when Reborn thought about the private phone call Timoteo had some time ago, everything clicked.

Reborn could not help but wonder why such an influential man who had such broad connections would be willing to work as an errand boy.

Maybe that was what made Tsuna _truly_ formidable.

Or just _brainless_ and naïve.

* * *

><p>"Wow, so Tsuna-san is the SkyZ's boss!" Gokudera could barely keep his excitement and admiration contained as he digested the whole situation.<p>

"I've knew that he is incredible!" the silver-haired model beamed as he stared dreamily at Tsuna before exiting the hall.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was obviously scheming something, a cunning smirk stretched across his face.

His purple-eyes narrowed, Mukuro had to say that he was rather impressed by Tsuna.

Leaving the brunette's true identity aside, the fact that Tsuna was able to invite Byakuran to make a public appearance was something remarkable.

The white-haired designer was not easy. He rarely liked to attend formal events like meetings or conferences, preferring to engage in his own leisure activities. The fact that the Mare designer was present willingly meant that someone had managed convinced Byakuran completely.

It was either Tsuna or Lambo.

Mukuro was sure the one who had done it was definitely Tsuna.

As if his looks were not enough, that Tsuna had to have a silver tongue as well.

"You took a lot of pictures of Tsuna, didn't you? Do send some to me!" Yamamoto's cheerful laugh and pat on his shoulder broke Mukuro's train of drifting thoughts as the photographer focused his attention on the black-haired man.

"How dare you take those pictures? I want them too!" Gokudera ended his sentence with a blush as he too patted Mukuro on the shoulder before running off in hurry.

Stroking his camera fondly, Mukuro briefly wondered what other expressions Tsuna could make. The brunette was clueless of how he affected his surroundings, yet was charismatic when he needed to.

Tsuna was indeed a person that Mukuro could not fully comprehend.

"Hey, you have Tsuna-san's photos right? Can I have some?" someone called from behind, and Mukuro turned, coming face-to-face with an eager Haru who was wearing a sleeveless dress.

"Of course, I'll send some to you." Mukuro snickered, amused. He was always willing to take the chance to show off his works and talents.

Any photo was alright, as long as he kept the most _interesting_ photo for himself.

* * *

><p>Oki: Phew~ Hope you all enjoyed it! :)))))<p>

Yama: Thank you for reading and see ya soon! :D Cheers!


End file.
